Amor y magia
by Lily-chan love
Summary: En la vida de Sakura y Tomoyo,aparecerán dos chicos nuevos que cambiarán todo. A la vez se descubren profundos secretos.¿Qué será?.   Por favor pasen y lean...
1. La llegada de dos nuevos estudiantes

**Disclaimer****:**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor **NO** me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP. pero la historia sí,por lo que estoy aclarando las cosas para evitar mal entendidos.

_"Pensamientos"_

-diálogo-

**Negrita-narración de Sakura**

**Capítulo 1:La llegada de dos nuevos estudiantes**

En una hermosa mañana,una joven dormía plácidamente hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de un despertador.

"Tilililic,tilililic,tilililic"

-¡Ay no! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela otra vez!-decía una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos color esmeralda,mientras se alistaba para bajar a desayunar.

**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto,voy en 2º en la Preparatoria Seijou,donde antes estudió mi hermano. Mis materias favoritas son música y deportes, y la que no me gusta es matemáticas. Mi punto fuerte es ser una chica optimista y llena de alegría.**

"Patam,patam,patam"

-¡Buenos días monstruo!-Decía un joven de cabellos oscuros sentado en la mesa del comedor

-¡No soy ningún mounstruo hermano!-Decía Sakura

-¡Claro que si lo eres!.Hasta ya caminas como uno-Decía Touya,su hermano mayor

**Este insoportable es mi hermano TOUYA,va en la universidad que está en las afueras de la ciudad,pero siempre nos viene a visitar los fines de semana o en vacaciones. Aunque ya no esté todos los días en casa,cada vez que regresa,no para de molestarme o de decirme monstruo,a pesar de que ya han pasado tantos años. Me preguntarán¿por qué está él aquí?,pues se suspendió una semana de clases en la universidad donde estudia y nunca me ha querido decir el motivo.**

-¡Buenos días Sakura!-decía un señor amable que acababa de sair de la cocina

-¡Buenos días papá!-Respondía Sakura con una gran sonrisa

**Él es mi papá,Fujitaka. Está trabajando como maestro de Arqueología en la Universidad,sabe cocinar,coser y es un buen padre.**

**¡Y lo quiero mucho!**

-Buenos días mamá-decía Sakura mientras miraba un retrato que está en la mesa

**Ella es mi mamá,Nadeshiko. Falleció hace mucho tiempo,cuando yo tenía 3 años. No me acuerdo mucho de ella,pero la quiero mucho. No me siento triste,porque tengo a mi papá y al insoportable de mi hermano.**

-Ya me voy -decía Touya

-¿Ya te vas?

-Voy a trabajar hoy

**-**¡Ah! ¡Espérame hermano! ¡Gracias por la comida!-Decía Sakura,mientras se comía su desayuno a una velocidad impresionante y salía de su casa-¡Nos vemos después papá!

-Que te vaya muy bien

Sakura iba patinando por las calles hasta que visualizó la figura de su hermano.

-Oye¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-¿Para qué te voy a esperar si vamos por caminos distintos?

Sakura no dijo nada,de pronto visualizó una figura masculina,parado enfrente de un chico alto,con cabello y ojos grises,usa lentes y tiene una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Buenos días pequeña Sakura!-decía el joven que usaba lentes

-¡Buenos días Yukito!

**Él es Yukito Tsukishiro,es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mío también,aunque no entiendo ¿cómo mi hermano y Yukito se llevan tan bien a pesar de tener dos personalidaes opuestas?**

-¡Buenos días Touya!-saludaba Yukito

-¡Buenos días Yuki!-respondía Touya-¡Apúrate monstruo,vas a llegar tarde al colegio!

-¡Ah,es cierto! Voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de vemos después hermano,Yukito-se despedía con la mano,mientras iba patinando rápidamente para llegar a su escuela.

Un rato después,Sakura por fin llega a la entrada de su escuela pero,por andar distraída,choca con alguien,

-Disculpa no fue mi intención-decía Sakura

-No importa-decía un chico

En ese momento suenan las campanas

-¡Ay! Llegaré tarde-al terminar de decir esto Sakura se fue corriendo en dirección al que sería su salón de clases

Sakura entra al salón corriendo y dirigiéndose a su asiento,se sentó rápidamente. Afortunadamente,el profesor todavía no había llegado.

-¡Muy buenos días querida Sakura!-Decía una joven de largo cabello negro,ojos azulados,tez pálida y una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Muy buenos días Tomoyo!-Decía Sakura con una sonrisa

**Ella es Tomoyo Daidoji,es mi mejor amiga y mi prima segunda. Somos casi como hermanas,aunque es una chica bonita,es un poco rara.¿Por qué? Después lo sabrán.**

-Mira Sakura,te hizo un nuevo traje para que lo pruebes-decía Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos

-Eh... Claro Tomoyo-decía Sakura nerviosamente

-Te voy a grabar con mi cámara de video,todas tus poses cuando pruebes el nuevo traje-Decía Tomoyo mientras las estrellas de sus ojos se agrandaban más

A Sakura se le apareció una gota en la cabeza,pero la charla tuvo que terminar porque ya vino el profesor y mandó a todos a sentarse.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-decía el profesor-Hoy entrarán a nuestra clase dos nuevos alumnos. Pasen chicos.

La puerta se abre y entran dos chicos. Uno es alto,con cabello y ojos azulados,y con lentes. El otro,también es alto,con cabello castaño y con unos ojos de color ámbar.

_-"¡Los son chicos realmente apuestos!"-_pensaba Sakura

-Él es Eriol Hiragizawa-decia el profesor mientras señalaba al chico que usaba lentes-De ahora en adelante,te sentarás detrás de Daidoji. Y él es Shaoran Li,y te sentarás atrás de Kinomoto. Bien ahora comencemos con la clase.

Las horas de clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta que sonó la campana que dio inicio al recreo.

-¡Al fin ya terminaron las clases de Matemática!-decía felizmente Sakura mientras salía del salón de clases junto con Tomoyo-¡Tomoyo! ¡TOMOYO!

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-gritaba su amiga,mientras se recuraba del susto-Me asustaste Sakura

-¡Te estaba hablando y no me respondías!

-Lo siento mucho. Es que,estaba pensando y no te presté atención.

-Con que estabas pensando en el chico nuevo-decía Sakura pensativamente

-N-no sé de qué me estás hablando-ante la mención de Sakura,Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente

-Claro que sí lo abes Tomoyo,sabes muy bien ¿de qué te estoy hablando?

-¿Y tú?-decía Tomoyo pícaramente-También te ví que mirabas con interés al otro chico nuevo.¿Acaso,él te estrá gustando,querida Sakura?

Sakura,al escuchar lo que le decía Tomoyo,se puso roja como un tomate. Mientras tanto,dos chicos escuchaban la conversación con interés.

-Vaya,vaya. Parece que tenemos unas lindas "admiradoras" por aquí-decía Eriol con una sonrisa

-No sé ¿por qué tenemos que esccuchar las conversacione ajenas?-Decía Shaoran con las manos en la cabeza

-¿No me digas que no quieres saber lo que piensa de ti la chica de ojos esmeralda?

Shaoran no dijo nada,tan sólo se quedó mirando en otra parte mientra su rostro se teñía de un color rojo. Mientras tanto las chicas seguían hablando animadamente.

-Tomoyo¿de verdad tenmos que ir a esa fiesta?. Es que,,, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y...

-Nada de excusas-fue interrumpida por su amiga,mientras esta continuaba-¡Esta es una perfecta ocasión para que uses el nuevo traje que te confeccioné! Además podré grabarte con mi cámara de video. ¡Qué emoción!

A Sakura se le apareció una gran gota en la cabeza,mientras pensaba-_¡Ojalá no sea un traje muy infantil!_

Tomoyo,al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga le contestó con una sonrisa:-Tranquila,es un traje muy lindo y no es infantil

-Eso espero-decía Sakura suspirando-al menos podré librame de las bromas que me hace mi hermano

Los chicos que no se habían movido ni un instante de su lugar conversaban

-¡Qué interesante!-decía Eriol-Esto se va aponer muy divertido

-Si eres bien raro-decía Shaoran en su posición-¿No sé qué le ves de interesante a esta conversación?

-No es la conversación,sino...-dijo mirando a las chicas-...a las chicas que tengo enfrente mío,especialmente,la que se llama Sakura...

Shaoran tuvo ganas de golpearlo a la sola mención de Sakura,pero se contuvo al ver que Eriol estaba riéndose. Se había burlado de él.

-Jajajaja! En verdad te creíste lo que te dije! Jajajajajaja! Era solo una broma!

-Me las vas pagar!-cuando se disponía a golpearlo,sonó la campana que daba por finalizada el descanso

Todos volvieron a sus salones,mientras Sakura se quedaba pensando en silencio-_Era mi imaginación o estaba alguien escuchando nuestra conversación,realmente es un día muy raro!_

**¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esto,espero que pueda recibir mucho comentarios y sugerencias sobre esta historia.**

**Si tienen nuevas ideas que darme para este fic,con gusto las incluiré si son realmente buenas.**

**Espero recibir muchos reviews de su parte.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capi! ¡Besos!**


	2. La fiesta

**¡Hola a todos! Volví con otro capítulo para mis queridos lectores.**

**Me da mucho gusto saber que les gusta mi historia y les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews,aunque no sean mucho,me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia.**

**¡Basta de charlas y comencemos con la historia!**

**Disclaimer****:**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor **NO** me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP. pero la historia sí,por lo que estoy aclarando las cosas para evitar mal entendidos.

_"Pensamientos"_

-diálogo-

**Negrita-narración de Sakura**

**Capítulo 2:La fiesta**

**Hoy es el gran día:la fiesta en la casa de Tomoyo,que digo casa,si es una mansión grandísima. Creo que no lo mencioné:la mamá de Tomoyo es la dueña de una grandísima empresa de juguetes,bueno también de aparatos electrónicos. Vamos a la fiesta Chiharu,Naoko,Rika,Yamazaki(el novio de Chiharu) y yo. Claro no puede faltar también nuestra anfitriona Tomoyo.**

"Ding dong"

-Ay! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste Sakura! ¡Sólo faltas tú y Yamazaki para que comience la fiesta!-decía Tomoyo felizmente

-C-claro Tomoyo-decía Sakura,mientras le aparecía una gran gota en la cabeza

-Pasa Sakura,no te quedes ahí parada,pasa!

-Sí

Un rato depués...

"Ding dong"

-¡Debe ser Takashi!-decía Chiharu felizmente al saber que su novio llegó

_"Ojalá no comience otra vez con sus mentiras"_-pensaba Sakura

Tomoyo abre la puerta y se encuentra con el rostro sonriente de Yamazaki

-¡Hola Yamazaki! Llegas justo a tiempo para la fiesta!-saludaba Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa

-¡Buenas noches Daidoji! Espero que no te importe si traigo a unos amigos a la fiesta-decía Yamazaki

-Claro que no,pasen. Siéntense como si estuvieran en su propia casa

-Vamos chicos!

En ese momento entran dos chicos a los que Tomoyo reconoció rápidamente como sus nuevos compañeros.

-No sabía que ustedes son amigos de Yamazaki-decía asombrada Tomoyo

-La verdad nos conocimos hoy-decía Yamazaki- Hablando de esto,sabían que en la prehistoria los hombres se conocían mediante gestos y que si se encontraban con algún desconocido,le tenían que dar un regalo de bienvenida,además...

-¡Ya deja de decir mentiras!-decía Chiharu furiosamente,mientras ahorcaba a su novio. Este se estaba poniendo de color azul pálido.

_"Sí que son raros"_-pensaba Shaoran,mientras todos tenían una gran gota en la cabeza por la situación en la que se encontraba Yamazaki.

-Chiharu,ya déjalo!-decía Rika-Vas a asfixiar al pobre de Yamazaki

-Es verdad Chiharu!-apoyaba Naoko- Te vas a quedar sin novio si lo sigues ahorcando

Todos se comenzaron a reír,menos una chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-Tomoyo al ver que no respondía,se acercó a ella y la seguía llamando-¿Sakura?¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!

Ante el grito de Tomoyo,Sakura despierta de su nube de pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma?-decía Sakura recuperándose del susto

-Es que te llamé y no me respondiste, ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntaba Tomoyo muy preocupada

-No te preocupes Tomoyo-respondía Sakura con una sonrisa- Sólo estaba pensando.

-Como ya estamos todos-decía Naoko animadamente-Que comience la fiesta

-Un momento!-decía Tomoyo,mientras en la cabeza de todos aparecían grandes signos de interrogación-Falta algo

_"No. Ojalá que a Tomoyo no se le ocurra. No"_-pensaba Sakura

-Todavía Sakura no se ha probado el vestido que le confeccioné-decía Tomoyo tristemente

_"¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?"_-pensaba Sakura,mientras daba un suspiro

-Es verdad! ¡Tomoyo hizo un lindo vestido para Sakura!-decía Rika con una sonrisa

-Vamos Sakura a mi cuarto y probamos el vestido que te hice!-dicho y hecho,Tomoyo se llevó de la mano a Sakura con dirección a su habitación

-Veo que la señorita Daidoji es muy entusiasta!-decía Eriol con una sonrisa

-Todo me poarece raro!-decía Shaoran con un tono indiferente-No sé para qué venimos

-Ya lo verás amigo,esto será muy divertido-decía Eriol con un aire enigmático

Un rato después,se abre la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo,apareciendo una muy emocionada Tomoyo Con una cámara en su mano

-Vamos Sakura sal y deja que todos te vean!-decía Tomoyo-Estás realmente encantadora,seguro todos los hombres babearan por ti si sales a la calle!

-Está bien Tomoyo! Salgo sólo para que no me sigas halagando como lo haces ahora!-decía Sakura mientras se sonrojaba un poco-Es que me da mucha vergüenza si dices todo esto!

Al salir Sakura todos se quedaron estupefactos,en especial Shaoran quien no dejaba de mirar a la chica.

-Te ves realmente hermosa-decía Rika

-Concuerdo con Rika-decía Naoko-El vestido combina perfectamente contigo Sakura

Este comentario hizo sonrojar a Sakura,quien llevaba puesto un vestido verde de tiras y con capas de distintos tonos. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el vestido resaltaba su fina cintura, Llevaba a juego unas sandalias de color azul claro y un cindillo del mismo color,lo que la hacía verse realmente encantadora

-Ves Sakura. Te dije que ves hermosísima-Decía Tomoyo emocionada,mientras seguía grabando-Lástima que no te pueda seguir grabando con mi cámara de video

-¿Y eso por qué Tomoyo?-preguntó Chiharu

-Porque...se quedó sin baterías

_"¡Qué alivio!"_-pensó Sakura,de repente siente una mirada en ella y se voltea a ver a la persona que lo hace. Al hacer esto se encuentra con unos ojos ámbares que la miraban con ternura

Shaoran al ver que Sakura lo miraba,se sonrojó y se presentó torpemente:

-¡H-hola!¡Soy Shaoran Li!¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!-decía Shaoran

-Mucho Sakura Kinomoto-respondía Sakura con una sonrisa

Shaoran se sonrojó más al ver que Sakura le sonreía

-M-mucho gusto Kinomoto

-Puedes decirme Sakura¿Puedo llamarte también por tu nombre?

-C-claro

-Vaya,vaya! Conociste a una linda chica y no me la quieres presentar! ¡Qué malo eres!-decía Eriol con tristeza

Sakura al escuchar una voz detrás de ella,se volteó rápidamente y lo saludó con una sonrisa:

-¡Hola!¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Hiragizawa!

-Puedes llamarme Eriol.¿Puedo llamarte también por tu nombre,Sakura?

-Claro que sí,Eriol

Y sigueron conversando. Shaoran no pudo evitar echar humo por las orejas,al ver que Eriol y Sakura conversaban animadamente. Esto no pasó por desapercibido ya que Tomoyo,por muy observadora que es,pudo observar esto.

-Bien! Vamos a ver una película!-decía emocionada Tomoyo

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-preguntó Rika

-Ya sé-dijo Naoko-¿Qué les parece si vemos una película de terror?

-¿Sabían que los monstruos que aparecen en la película de terror fueron creados a partir de restos de plantas y de animales? También se dice que fueron creados a partir de...

Yamazaki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su novia le tapó la boca

-Mejor comencemos a ver la película antes de que Takashi comience otra vez con sus mentiras-decía molesta Chiharu

-Pues,vamos a mi cuarto-ddijo Tomoyo

_"¿Por qué tiene que ser una película de terror?"_-pensaba Sakura nerviosamente

En el cuarto de Tomoyo,las luces estaban apagadas. Todos veían con interés la película mientras sakura se moría de miedo. Cuando llegó la parte en el que salen numerosos fantasmas,Sakura no pudo evitar agarrarse a algo y abrazarlo fuertemente. De repente sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban cálidamente. Siguió en esta posición hasta que se terminó la película.

**Lo siento por dejarlo hasta ahí,pero ya no se me ocurrió qué escribir después.**

**Espero que me perdonen por ser tan mala pero les prometo que continuaré en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Ps:Espero que me dejen muchos reviews. Se aceptan tanto buenos como malos comentarios. También acepto sugerencias,dudas sobre la historia.**


	3. ¿Quién eres?

**Lo siento mucho por no poder actualizar antes,es que estuve muy ocupada por los exámenes.**

**¡Basta de charlas y continuemos con la historia!**

**Disclaimer****:**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor **NO** me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP. pero la historia sí,por lo que estoy aclarando las cosas para evitar mal entendidos.

_"Pensamientos"_

-diálogo-

**Capítulo 3:¿Quién eres?**

Después de que la película terminara,los brazos que rodearon cálidamente a Sakura se alejaron. Sakura se dio cuenta de que,la persona que la había abrazado cuando tuvo miedo se había ido. Las luces se prendieron rápidamente en la habitación de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué les pareció la película chicos?-preguntó Tomoyo,mientras veía si su cámara de video estuvo cargada completamente

-Me pareció muy buena,en especial la parte donde salen los fantasmas-comentó Naoko emocionada

-La verdad no me gustan tanto las películas de terror-dijo Rika

-A mí tampoco-dijo Chiharu-Tuve que abrazarme de Takashi para no sentir tanto miedo

-La verdad Chiharu,en vez de abrazarme,estuviste asfixiándome-dijo Yamazaki con una gota en su cabeza

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Chiharu emocionada mientras era rodeada por un gran aura de fuego y le aparecía una gran vena en su frente

-Cálmate Chiharu-decía Tomoyo,mientras intentaba calmar a su amiga-Yamazaki no quiso decir eso,¿Verdad Sakura?

Sakura no le prestó atención,estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

_"¿Quién fue quien me abrazó tan dulcemente,cuando tuve tanto miedo?¿Quién?¿Por qué?¿Por qué lo hizo?"_-pensó Sakura mirando hacia la nada

En cambio,Shaoran miraba fijamente a la ojiverde sumido también en sus propios pensamientos

_"¿Por qué lo hice?¿Por qué la abracé?"_-pensaba Shaoran,mientras notaba que su amigo se estaba riendo a carcajadas-_"¡Oh no! Ahora Eriol se dio cuenta de que"._Al pensar esto,Shaoran se sonrojaba al recordar lo que hijo momentos atrás.

-Sakura,¿estás bien?-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada,mientras se acercaba a su amiga-Te noto muy distraída hoy.

Sakura despierta de sus pensamientos,al sentir la mano de Tomoyo sobre sus hombros

-No me pasa nada Tomoyo,sólo estaba pensando-Lo último lo dice casi en un susurro

Tomoyo no dijo nada más pues sabía que su amiga tenía mucho que pensar. Mientras tanto,Shaoran y Eriol charlaban lejos de todos,en el balcón de la habitación.

-Vaya,vaya. No sabía que el gran Shaoran Li hiciero esto. Me sorprende mucho-decía Eriol pícaramente

-N-no sé ¿de qué estás hablando?-dijo Shaoran mientras su rostro se teñía de un rojo intenso

-Vamos no te hagas el tonto-dijo Eriol-Sé muy bien que estuviste abrazando a Sakura cuando...

Eriol no pudo terminar de hablar ya que,Shaoran le había tapado la boca al ver que Sakura se acercaba.

-¿De qué están hablando chicos?-preguntó Sakura curiosamente

-D-de n-nada-responde Shaoran tartamudeando,mientras soltaba a Eriol

-Sólo hablábamos de cosas triviales-responde Eriol con una sonrisa

-Ya veo,pero...¿Por qué Shaoran te estaba tapando la boca Eriol?-pregunta Sakura inocentemnente

-Es que le estaba hablando de...-otra vez Eriol fue tapado nuevamente de la boca

-Es que,Eriol no para de decir disparates-responde Shaoran con una gran gota en su cabeza

-Ya veo-decía Sakura,mientras los tres oyen unos gritos que provienen de la habitación de Tomoyo

-¿Por qué no paras de decir mentiras?-decía Chiharu furiosamente,mientras ahorcaba al pobre de su novio

-Por favor Chiharu,ya deja en paz al pobre de Yamazaki-decía Rika mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga

-Es verdad Chiharu. Te vas a quedar sin novio si lo sigues ahorcando-decía Naoko

-Ademá,ya el pobre de Yamazaki se está poniendo azul-decía Tomoyo alarmada

-Está bien lo soltaré-decía Chiharu suspirando y soltando a su novio-¿No sé por qué me enamoré de un mentiroso como él?

-A veces el amor es ciego-decía Tomoyo-Y puede hacer que una persona cambie su forma de ser¿no es verdad Sakura?

Sakura junto a Eriol y Shaoran habían salido del balcón por el escándalo que se armó

-Claro que sí Tomoyo-responde Sakura con una sonrisa. Después ve que ya es muy tarde-Lo siento mucho me tengo que ir a mi casa

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunta Naoko

-Sí. Es que tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana

-Pero la fiesta recién comienza-dice tristemente Tomoyo-Y no he terminado de grabarte querida Sakura.

-Lo siento Tomoyo pero tengo que tener todo listo. Lamento no poder quedarme.

-Bueno no importa. Pero vete con cuidado-decía con preocupación

-Claro,nos vemos mañana chicos-se despide Sakura de todos

Sakura caminaba por las calles solitarias de Tomoeda,mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió hoy

_"¿Quién será el que me abrazó tan dulcemente cuando yo más lo necesitaba?¿Será Tomoyo?No,no creo. Estoy segura que es un chico ¿Será Yamazaki? No,no puede ser él¿O será Shaoran o Eriol? ¿Qué será esta presencia que estoy sintiendo?¿Quién está allí?"-_pensaba Sakura mientras el miedo la invadía.

De repente,tres sombras aparecen ante ella pero no se le distinguían los rostros porque estaba muy oscuro

-Entrégame las cartas-decía un hombre alto,fuerte y con voz ronca

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?-pregunta Sakura con temor

-No te hagas la tonta-decía otro hombre pero más bajo que el primero-Sabemos que tú tienes las cartas. Además,puedo ver que tienes un gran poder mágico.

-¡No sé de qué está hablando!¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta sakura,retrocediendo dos pasos para atrás

-No tienes que saber quiénes somos-decía una mujer con cabello largo-Sólo entréganos las cartas y no saldrás herida

-¿Qué cartas? ¿No sé de qué cartas están hablando?

-Si no nos entregas las cartas por las buenas,entonces será por las malas-decía el hombre alto-¡Ataquen chicos!

Sakura se echa a correr al ver que la estaban persiguiendo pero se tropieza y cae. Ve como el hombre alto saca una espada y quiere atacarla. Sakura no sabe qué hacer,sólo cierra los ojos para recibir el ataque,pero este nunca llega. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con una persona enfrente de ella que está deteniendo el ataque.

-¿Shaoran?

**¡Hola a todos ya volví con otro capi!**

**Lo siento por la demrora,pero estaba ocupada con los exámenes y la falta de imaginación.**

**Gracias a TODAS las personas que me dejaron comentarios y a TODAS las que siguen mi historia.**

**Si quieren saber qué pasará después no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Descubriendo cosas

**¡Hola a todos volví otra vez con un nuevo capi!**

**Espero que disfruten el capi,discúlpenme si hay errores ortográficos o frases incoherentes. No duden en hacermelo saber que estoy dispuesta a arreglarlo. **

**Disclaimer****:**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor **NO** me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP. pero la historia sí,por lo que estoy aclarando las cosas para evitar mal entendidos.

_"Pensamientos"_

-diálogo-

**Negrita-narración de Sakura**

**Capítulo 4:Descubriendo cosas**

**¿Shaoran?¿Qué hace él aquí?¿Por qué trae una espada consigo? De verdad no entiendo nada ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?¿Por qué me persiguen?¿Qué cartas están buscando?¿Por qué las tendría yo?¿Magia?¿Que tengo poder mágico?¿De qué hablan estos sujetos? Tengo que saber todas las respuestas a mis preguntas.**

-¿Shaoran?¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunta Sakura mientras se para

-No preguntes,véte ahora mismo.¡Córre!-dijo Shaoran,mientras detenía al sujeto que tenía enfrente de él

-Pero..

-No sigas. Huye de aquí mientras detengo a este sujeto

-E-está bien-dicho esto Sakura intenta correr pero los otros dos sujetos la detienen mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecen en sus labios

-No te escaparás tan fácilmente-decía el hombre-Primero tendrás que entregarnos las cartas

-Sí,o sino no pienses salir viva de aquí-decía la mujer

-No sé de qué hablan.-responde Sakura con temor,retrocediendo varios pasos encontrándose cerca de Shaoran-Por favor déjenme en paz.

-Eso nunca-responden esos dos al unísono disponiéndose a atacar pero el hombre fue detenido por otro chico que apareció de lanada

-¿Eriol?-pregunta incrédula Sakura mirando a Eriol

-Llegas tarde-dice Shaoran mientras deja al hombre alto con heridas en su cuerpo

-Llegué justo a tiempo para detener a este sujeto-decía eriol mientras detenía los ataques del sujeto con un báculo enorme-Además,tú te saliste corriendo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Por qué tienen que meterse en lo que no les importa?-al decir esto,la mujer saca una espada,dejando un corte superficial en el brazo de Sakura

-¡Ah!-exclama Sakura con dolor

-¡Sakura!-Shaoran se acerca preocupado

-¿Qué es todo esto?¿Por qué me tienen que atacar?¿Qué he hecho yo para que me pase esto?-decía Sakura llorando desconsoladamente

-No pasa nada-dice Shaoran para calmarla,abrazándola fuertemente-Y averás que todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.

_"Estos brazos lo he sentido antes. No puede ser. Entonces,el que me abrazó en la casa de Tomoyo... ¿Es Shaoran?"-_pensaba Sakura,refugiándose en los brazos de Shaoran

-¡Ahora verán!-dice la mujer con su espada acercándose rápidamente hacia Sakura y Shaoran

-¡Cuidado!-decía una voz muy familiar

Sakura al ver que la mujer se acercaba a ellos cerró los ojos fuertemente pero Shaoran detuvo a la mujer con su espada.

-Corre Sakura-le dice Shaoran mientras la soltaba suavemente-Véte de aquí mientras la detengo.

-Sí-responde Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza,pero no se imaginó que el hombre que fue derrotado momentos atrás por Shaoran esté frente a ella con una mirada de enojo como si quiesiera matar a alguien con esa mirada.

-Ahora no te escaparás-decía el hombre-Esta vez no hay nadie quien me detenga. Las cartas serán mías y tú... morirás

Sakura al escuchar esto sintió mucho miedo,más de lo que sentía al ver una película de terror

-¡Oh no van a atacar a Sakura!-dice Tomoyo en un susurro-_"Tengo que hacer algo"_ .¡OYE!¿Por qué no te metes con una persona de tu mismo tamaño?-Tomoya aparece de repente

-¿Tomoyo?¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Sakura-Véte Tomoyo es muy peligroso

-Vaya,vaya. Otra persona con poderes mágicos. Bien acabaré contigo y después con ella-dice el hombre y se caminando hacia Tomoyo

_"Por favor,necesito ayuda¿Qué haré? "_-piensa Sakura con los ojos cerrados-No sé,pero pase lo que pase todo estará bien

Al decir esto una insignia mágica aparece bajo sus pies y de ella aparecen un libro que tiene su nombre y una llave con forma de estrella. Sakura lo tomo y dice el conjuro en voz alta.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella,muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate-Al terminar el conjuro la llave se transforma en báculo y Sakura abre el libro mágico. De ella emerge un ser con forma de oso amarillo y tiene alas y una cola esponjada

-¡Hola mi ama!¡Soy el Gran Kerberos,el guardián de este libro!-responde con una voz chillona

-Regresa a tu verdadera forma Kerberos-dice Sakura

De alas de kerberos se hacen grandes,envolviéndolo. Luego,se transformó en una especie de león dorado,cubierta en su cabeza y su pecho por una especie de armadura de plata con una joya roja en el medio de ambos.

-¡Por favor! protege a mi amiga Tomoyo-dice Sakura con ojos suplicantes

-Claro mi ama-dice kerberos

-Por favor no me digas ama,solo quiero ser tu ámame Sakura-dice Sakura con una sonrisa-¿Te puedo llamar Kero?

-Claro-responde Kero y se va volando a proteger a Tomoyo

_"Ahora entiendo a qué cartas se referían"_-piensa Sakura mientras toma a las cartas que hay en el libro-_"Por eso quieren que las entregue porque poseen un poder inmenso"_

Kero,se aparece frente al hombre que quiso atacar a Tomoyo

-¿Qué?-dice el hombre-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Kerberos,el guardián que protege a las cartas Sakura-responde Kero

-Vamos chicos que esa niña tiene las cartas-dice el hombre mirando a sus acompañantes

Los dos acompañantes del hombre alto junto a este,dejaron la pelea que tenían con Eriol y Shaoran dirigiéndose hacia Sakura.

-¡Ahora vas a morir!-decían los tres con sus espadas en mano

Eriol,Tomoyo,Kero y Shaoran estaban muy preocupados porque los tres sujetos se dirigen hacia Sakura pero no pueden detenerlos ya que estos ya casi la alcanzan. Sakura al notar esto,saca una carta del mazo y pronuncia su nombre

-Espada-Su báculo se transforma en una espada y Sakura corta con ella a las armas de sus oponentes

-¡Maldición!-exclama el hombre alto-Vayámosnos de aquí chicos

Los tres sujetos desaparecieron en una nube de polvo,mientras tanto Shaoran y compañía se acercaban a donde se encontraba Sakura

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó muy preocupado Shaoran-¡Por dios! ¡Te está sangrando la mano!

-No es nada¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes?-pregunta Sakura

-Nosotros bien,pero tú no lo estás-responde Eriol-Mejor te llevamos a un hospital para que te venden la herida

-No será necesario-dice Tomoyo-Dame tu mano Sakura

Tomoyo,al tomar la mano de Sakura,un extraño brillo aparece. Al soltar la mano se ven que las heridas han desaparecido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Tomoyo?-pregunta Sakura al ver que su mano está totalmente curada

-Al igual que ustedes yo poseo magia.-responde Tomoyo-Yo puedo curar a cualquier persona con sólo tocarla

-Con que ya te diste cuenta-dice Eriol pensativamente-Por eso me mirabas tanto

-Sí. Además ya sabía desde que te conocí que tú poseías grandes poderes mágicos Sakura-dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Pero,¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunta Sakura

-Tenías que darte cuenta tú sola-responde Tomoyo-Además,no me creerías si te lo dijera

-Es por eso que sentía presencias extrañas a mi alrededor-decía Sakura pensativamente-Era por la magia de Tomoyo,Shaoran y Eriol

-Pero debes tener mucho cuidado Sakura-decía Tomoyo preocupada-He sentido presencias muy poderosas en Tomoeda y no son muy buenas que digamos

-Es verdad.-dijo Shaoran seriamente-Eriol y yo también sentimos esas presencias. Son presencias malignas y muy poderosas

-Sí,es cierto-decía Eriol igualmente serio-Estoy seguro de que nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo muy poderoso

-Un enemigo muy poderoso-dijo Sakura en casi un susurro-¡Mis sueños!

-¿Qué sueños?-gritó Kero

-Últimamente estuve teniendo sueños muy extraños-dijo Sakura-Como si fueran sucesos que fueran a suceder

-¿Qué viste?-preguntó otra vez Kero

-No lo sé,todo es muy confuso. Lo que sé es que solo ví claramente la Torre de Tokyo

Todos se quedaron callados,al saber que se aproximaba una batalla. Pero,¿con quién se enfrentarán?

**Bueno aquí les dejo con otro capi,que por cierto está súper largo,hoy tengo mucha imaginación.**

**En fin,si quieren saber qué sucederá después,actualizaré lo más pronto posible.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Ps:Por favor,déjenme un review para saber si les gusta o no mi historia,o para darme ideas,sugerencias o reclamos,quejas,etc.**

**Si ven que hay una error ortográfico o varios,háganmelo saber y lo arreglaré con mucho gusto.**


	5. Dudas

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disculpa por la tardanza,pero estuve muy ocupada estos días por estudiar para los exámenes.**

**¡Bueno comencemos ya con la historia y no hacerlos esperar más!**

**Disclaimer****:**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor **NO** me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP. pero la historia sí,por lo que estoy aclarando las cosas para evitar mal entendidos.

_"Pensamientos"_

-diálogo-

**Negrita-narración de Sakura**

_Sueños_

**Capítulo 5:Dudas**

**Definitivamente todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor es demasiado raro:Primero,unas personas me atacan;Segundo,descubro que Shaoran,Eriol y mi mejor amiga Tomoyo poseen magia;y Tercero,descubro que yo también poseo magia y que poseo unas cartas muy poderosas que todos me quieren quitar,claro excepto mis mejores amigos. Además,he tenido sueños muy extraños,como si quisieran mostrarme o advertirme de algo. Definitivamente todo es muy confuso a mi alrededor.**

-¡Ya llegué!-dice Sakura entrando a su casa

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde monstruo y con ese extraño vestido?-dice su hermano,apareciendo frente a Sakura

-Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo,además no te debes meter en las cosas que no te importan

-Ni que me convenieran meterme en ellas y ¿quiénes son ellos?-dice señalando a Eriol y a Shaoran

-Ellos son mis amigos. Él es Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li-dice Sakura señalando a los dos respectivamente

-Un gusto conocerlo-dice Eriol con una sonrisa

-Igualmente,pero ¿por qué trajiste a un mocoso a la casa?-señala a Shaoran despectivamente

-¿A quién le dices mocoso?-dice Shaoran furiosamente,mientras salen chispas de sus ojos

-No le hagas caso Shaoran-dice Sakura intentando calmar a su amigo-Por cierto,¿no es que tenías que ir a tu departamento?¿Qué haces aquí en la casa?

-Ya terminé con todos los trabajos de la universidad,así que me quedo aquí en las vacaciones-dice Touya indiferente

-¿Qué?¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-¿Por qué te lo tengo que decir?

-Eres un...-Sakura no pudo terminar de decir la frase,ya que fue interrumpida por Tomoyo

-Sakura deja a tu hermano que tenemos cosas que charlar-dice Tomoyo en el oído de Sakura

-Es cierto. Ésta vez no pelearé contigo-después se voltea a ver a los chicos-¡Vámonos a mi habitación! Allí podemos charlar cómodamente

-Un momento no voy a permitir que este mocoso entre a la casa y menos a la habitación

-¿A quién le dices mocoso?-Touya y Shaoran se miraban,lanzando chispas pos los ojos

-No le hagan caso. Mejor subamos antes de que el tonto de mi hermano comience otra vez con sus sermones-dicho y hecho,Sakura arrastró a Shaoran subiendo las escaleras se guidos de Eriol y Tomoyo

En la habitación,todos se encontraban sentados,mientras que Kero salía de la cartera de Tomoyo

-Lo siento Shaoran,por la actitud de mi hermano-dice Sakura

-No importa además,él tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos-responde Shaoran con una sonrisa

-Mira quien lo dice,mocoso-decía Kero

-¿Por qué me llamas mocoso?-pregunta Shaoran con enojo,mirando a Kero

-Porque lo eres y ya-responde Kero mirando a Shaoran

-Tú...-Shaoran no pudo terminar la frase para después darle un golpe a Kero,ya que Sakura le tomó de la mano,acto que lo hizo sonrojarse

Eriol no pudo aguantar la risa al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo

-Jajajajajajaja!

-¿De qué te ríes Eriol?-pregunta Sakura inocentemente,mientras se guía agarrando de la mano a Shaoran

-¿Por qué tocas a mi dueña mocoso?-pregunta Kero mirando a Shaoran con fuego en sus ojos

Sakura se percató de ello y soltó la mano de Shaoran tímidamente,mientras se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Ay! Qué feliz soy! Puedo grabar a mi mejor amiga con mi cámara de video bien recargada!-decía felizmente Tomoyo con la cámara de video en sus manos

-Ay Tomoyo!-decía Sakura con una gran gota en su cabeza-Por cierto tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza:¿Por qué tengo el libro y las cartas Sakura?¿De dónde provienen mis poderes?¿Por qué esas personas quieren las cartas?

Kero y Shaoran que estaban en su pelea de miradas,dejaron eso a un lado al escuchar las preguntas de la castaña

-Eso me lo estoy preguntando yo también-responde Shaoran pensativamente

-De verdad ya no recuerda nada-dice Kero en un susurro casi inentendible pero lo oyeron todos los que se encuentran en la habitación

-¿De qué hablas Kero? No te entiendo-dice Sakura con un gran signo de interrogación

-Es verdad,¿de qué hablas muñeco?-pregunta Shaoran

-Sabes algo que no sabemos ¿verdad Kerberos?-esta vez fue Eriol quien hizo esta pregunta

-Verdad,por favor Kero dinos lo que sabes-dice Tomoyo

-Les borraron la memoria a todos ustedes y los que tuvieron que ver en la captura de cartas-dice Kero seriamente

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?´-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-No puede ser-dice Tomoyo

-Es verdad cómo nos pudieron hacer esto-dice Sakura con tristeza

-Pero,¿desde cuándo nos borraron la memoria?-dice Shaoran seriamente

-Y lo más importante,¿quién lo hizo y por qué?-dice Eriol al igual de serio que Shaoran

-No estoy muy seguro,pero deben recuperar la memoria borrada todos ustedes-Dice Kero

-Pero,¿Cómo?-pregunta Sakura

-Eso no lo sé-responde Kero

-¿No habrá alguna forma de recuperar nuestra memoria?-pregunta Tomoyo

-No lo creo.-responde Shaoran-Sólo magos con grandes poderes pueden romper hechizos tan antiguos como los de borrar la memoria a tantas personas y por tanto tiempo sin que nosotros lo notáramos.

-Pero,¿Eriol no puede hacer esto?-pregunta esta vez Sakura-Es la reencarnación del mago Clow.

-No creo que pueda hacer esto-responde Eriol-Pero,creo conocer una forma para recuperar la memoria y no sé si funcione o no.

-¿Cuál?-preguntan todos a la vez

-De que todos cerremos los ojos y nos concentremos en una cosa: De que regrese nuestra memoria

-¿Crees que eso funcione?-pregunta Shaoran mirando a Eriol

-Hay que intentarlo

-Bueno pues,hagámoslo

Todos,excepto Kero,cierran sus ojos y se concentran en lo que sería su propósito:Recuperar la memoria.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_-pregunta Sakura todavía con los jos cerrados-_"¿Acaso son momentos que viví cuando era niña? Aparecen todos:Rika,Chiharu,Naoko,Tomoyo,Meiling,Eriol,Yamazaki y... Shaoran"_

_"Esto es raro"_-piensa Shaoran-_"No recuerdo haber vivido esto. ¿Acaso es la memoria borrada que dijo ese muñeco de felpa? ¿Un momento desde cuándo lo llamo así?"_

-Ya recuerdo todo-Tomoyo fue la primera en abrir los ojos

-Yo también-luego sigue Eriol

-Y yo-después Shaoran

_"¿Quién es esta persona?¿Por qué siento como si me estuviera vigilando? Siento... temor cuando lo veo ¿Qué querrá de mí?"_-sigue pensando Sakura mientras abre los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakurita? Te noto muy preocupada-pregunta Tomoyo

-Es que acabo de recordar algo muy importante

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Eriol

-Un hombre que me anda siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo

-Pero,¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes?-pregunta Shaoran con preocupación en los ojos

-No lo sé. Cada vez que llego a casa se me olvida. Como si se borrara de la cabeza al regresar

-Creo que te están borrando la memoria cada vez que sientes su presencia-dice Eriol pensativamente-Al parecer hace todo esto para que no recordemos algo sumamente importante.

-Pero no recuerdo haber visto algo muy inquietante durante todos estos años-dice Tomoyo pensativamente- Y eso que soy la más observadora.

-Creo que es por Sakura-dice Eriol-Debe ser por la habilidad que posee de tener premoniciones. Sakura debe haber visto algo relacionado con ese sujeto en sus sueños y teme que se lo cuente a los demás,y descubran su identidad. Por eso nos borró la memoria a todos los que tuvieron que ver en la captura de las cartas,porque todas esas personas tienen una relación estrecha con Sakura.

-Si Kero durmió durante todo este tiempo y..¿Qué pasó con Yue?-pregunta Sakura después de que Eriol terminara de hablar.

-Al parecer Yue también fue sellado por lo que sólo se quedó con su identidad falsa Yukito-dice Kero

-¡Oye monstruo baja rápido que tengo algo que preguntarte!-grita Touya desde la sala

-¡Ya voy!-Sakura responde al llamado de su hermano-Lo siento chicos vuelvo dentro de un rato.

-Oye,¿quieren ver que hacen allá abajo?-pregunta Eriol con un aire enigmático

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?-pregunta Tomoyo

-Sólo vean-En el piso aparece la insignia mágica de Clow y actúa después como una especie de cámara viendo todo lo que sucede allá abajo.

Una vez que Sakura bajó,se encontró con la figura de su hermano sentado tranquilamente en el sofá

-¿Para qué me llamaste hermano?

-¿Qué están haciendo allá arriba monstruo?

-Primero:no te tengo que decir nada y segundo:¡NO SOY NINGÚN MONSTRUO!

-Claro que lo eres,hasta ya gritas como uno

-Ahora sí verás...-El sonido de la puerta hizo que Sakura dejara lo que iba a hacer para después caminar hacia la entrada. Se encontró con la figura sonriente de su padre que acababa de llegar a la casa

-¡Buenas noches Sakura!

-¡Buenas noches papá!-saluda Sakura igualmente con una sonrisa

Los chicos que estaban en la habitación de Sakura,bajaron a saludar al amable señor

-¡Buenas noches señor!-saludaron los tres al unísono

-Veo que ya conociste a nuevos amigos-dijo su padre con una sonrisa

-Sí, Ellos son Eriol y Shaoran-señaló a cada uno respectivamente

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos,¿se van a quedar a cenar?

-¿No sería una molestia?-preguntó Eriol cortésmente

-Claro que no-dice Sakura rápidamente-¿Verdad papá?

-Claro hija-dice Fujitaka con una sonrisa-Voy a cambiarme y prepararé la cena

-Te ayudo papá

-Me ayudará Touya,¿Por qué no te sientas con tus amigos en la sala y charlan?

-Claro papá

Los chicos fueron a la sala a charlar amenamente,para después el padre de Sakura salira ya cambiado y llevarse a su hijo a la cocina. Mientras Touya y su padre cocinaban la cena,Touya de vez en cuando se asoma hacia la sala para escuchar la conversación.

-De verdad,no le tienes confianza a Sakura

-No le tengo confianza al mocoso ese. Me va a quitar lo que he protegido con toda la vida,papá

-Es por eso que ahuyentaste a todos los chicos que se acercaban a Sakura-dice su padre con una sonrisa

-Voy a proteger al monstruo con mi vida y no se va a quedar con ella alguien que no lo merezca

"Achú"

-¿Estás bien Sakura?¿Tienes frío?-pregunta Tomoyo con preocupación

-Estoy bien Tomoyo. Sólo que siento que alguien está hablando mal de mí-responde Sakura con una sonrisa y mirando hacia los lados a ver si encontraba al causante de esto.

Shaoran por su parte se quitó la chaqueta y se lo puso a Sakura. Sakura al notar esto miró a Shaoran

-Es para que no te resfríes-dice Shaoran con una sonrisa

-G-gracias-responde Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Parecen una linda pareja de novios-dice Eriol con una sonrisa

Los aludidos,por su parte,se habían sonrojado ante el comentario de Eriol. Shaoran al ver la sonrisita que tiene Eriol se apresuró a decir:

-¿Por qué no lo intentas con Tomoyo? Harían también una perfecta pareja.

Eriol y Tomoyo por su parte,también estaban rojos como lo estuvieron hace ratos atrás los castaños

-Al fin te diste cuenta que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos,mi querido Shaoran-dice Eriol con una sonrisita

-Ya cállate si no quieres que llene tu linda cara de moretones-dice Shaoran con un tono amenazante mientras enseñaba sus puños a Eriol

-Sólo era una broma,no te lo tomes en serio

Sakura y Tomoyo estallaron en carcajadas al ver la pequeña escena que armaron Shaoran Y Eriol. Por su parte el padre de Sakura y Touya sale de la cocina con unos ricos camarones fritos y una rica ensalada de verduras diciendo en voz alta:

-Ya está lista la cena

Los cuatro se levantaron y se fueron directamente al comedor,y tomaron asiento.

-Gracias por la comida-dijeron todos a la vez y comieron amenamente,aunque Touya de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Shaoran como diciéndole:_**No permitiré que te quedes con Sakura**_. Claro,Shaoran no le paró a Touya,en cambio miraba a cierta castaña que está sentada al lado suyo.

Por otra parte,en frente de la casa de Sakura,cierto hombre miraba la casa con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Esto se va a poner muy interesante.

**¡Disculpen por la demora!**

**Sé que querrán matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar,pero se me ha olvidado terminar el capi,por lo que les prometo actualizar más seguido.**

**Gracias a ustedes por seguir a una autora tan olvidadiza como yo y espero recibir muchos reviews de su parte para saber como les parece mi historia. Se aceptan tanto comentarios,sugerencias,reclamos y dudas también.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! ¡Hasta luego!**


	6. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**

**Como les prometí,iba a actualizar pronto y gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review,apoyando a una olvidadiza como yo.**

**Con respecto a unas dudas que tienen,se van a aclarar muy pronto.**

**Bueno basta de charlas y comencemos con la historia.**

**Disclaimer****:**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor **NO** me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP. pero la historia sí,por lo que estoy aclarando las cosas para evitar mal entendidos.

_"Pensamientos"_

-diálogo-

**Negrita-narración de Sakura**

**Capítulo 6:¿Un nuevo enemigo?**

**Si que fue una semana muy alocada:Primero,descubro que Shaoran y Eriol nos conocimos en la infancia;Segundo,recuperamos la memoria y recuerdo todo perfectamente;Tercero,que al recordar TODO,he descubierto que he estado enamorada de Shaoran durante mucho tiempo y llegué a confesarle mis sentimientos,y me ha correspondido,pero no ha dicho nada. ¿Será que tiene novia? ¿O una prometida? No se lo que voy a hacer.**

-AY! Voy a llegar tard otra vez!-dice Sakura mientras se levanta y busca su uniforme para cambiarse tan rápida como siempre

-Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar-dice Kero mientras frota sus ojitos al ser despertado por semejante escándalo

-Ya cállate Kero y no andes por la casa hasta que mi papá y mi hermano no salgan!-se voltea a ver al guardián de las cartas-¿Me oíste?

-Sí,está bien-dice de mala gana-Pero no te olvides de comprarme mis dulces

-Los compraré cuando salga del colegio. ¡Nos vemos después Kero!-dicho esto sale corriendo en dirección al comedor

Ya abajo en el comedor,Sakura se encuentra con la figura de su hermano Touya,sentado tranquilamente tomándose un café

-¡Buenos días!-dice Sakura y se sienta en el puesto frente a su hermano

-¡Buenos días monstruo!-dice su hermano tranquilamente

-¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!-dicho esto Sakura le da una patada a su hermano,quien al sentirla sólo pudo aguantar el dolor

_"La monstruo sí que a pateado bien fuerte esta vez"_-pensó Touya

-Veo que se llevan muy bien los dos-dice su padre con una sonrisa

-¡Buenos días papá!-dicen los dos al unísono

-¡Buenos días a los dos! Sakura te debes apurar o si no vas a llegar tarde

-Es cierto. ¡Gracias por la comida!-dicho esto,Sakura comienza a comer rápidamente.-¡Ya terminé! ¡Nos vemos luego papá!-se levanta y camina hacia la entrada,para ponerse sus patines y salir.

-¡Que tengas un buen día!-dice su padre

Sakura sale patinando,admirando las flores de cerezo que tiene a su alrededor,recordando algo súbitamente

_"Voy a llegar tarde,es mejor que me apure"_-culminado este pensamiento patinó lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio. Al llegar notó que las campanas estaban sonando,lo que indicaba que era hora para llegar a sus respectivos salones.

-¡Buenos días!-dice Sakura entrando agitadamente. Dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que el profesor no ha llegado todavía y se dirige a su respectivo puesto.

-¡Buenos días querida Sakura!-saluda su mejor amiga Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo!-saluda respondiendo de la misma forma

-¡Buenos días!-se abre la puerta y se ve a un Shaoran muy agitado y un Eriol muy relajado

-¡Buenos días!-saludan Tomoyo y Sakura con una sonrisa desde sus puestos a sus amigos recién llegados

-¡Buenos días!-saluda Shaoran sin mirar a Sakura ya que no querían que lo vieron con un cierto sonrojo en las mejillas

-¡Muy buenos días!-saluda Eriol con una sonrisa,para después dirigirse hacia Shaoran-Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo.

-Casi no llego por tu culpa-dice Shaoran muy enojado- Si no fueras mi primo,estaría más relajado

-¿Primos? ¿Ustedes son primos?-pregunta Sakura con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-Sí,lo que es una desgracia para mí

-No seas así Shaoran,además nos llevamos muy bien-dice Eriol con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no lo he escuchado antes?-pregunta Tomoyo

-Es que lo acabo de descubrir hace unos años. En fin es una historia demasiado larga que contar y prefiero no hacerlo-dice Shaoran sentado en su puesto

-¿No les parece raro que el profesor no haya llegado todavía a clases?-pregunta Tomoyo viendo hacia la puerta a ver si ya llegaba el profesor

-Es verdad,eso que llega el profesor llega antes que yo.-dice Sakura pensativamente-¿Acaso el profesor no vendrá hoy?

-"Atención estudiantes. Debido a que los profesores hay tenido algunos asuntos que resolver y no vendrán a clases,ustedes podrán irse ahora a sus casas temprano hasta que se les avise de nuevo cuándo volverán a la escuela. Gracias por su atención"-se anunció por el parlante

-¿Qué raro que no hayan clases?-dice uno de los estudiantes del salón

-Verdad,¿qué habrá pasado con los profesores que no vinieron hoy clases?-dice otro y así siguen murmurando algunos mientras recogen sus cosas y salen del salón. Al final sólo quedancuatro chicos que hacen lo mismo;recogen sus cosas,mientras hablan sobre la situación.

-Es demasiado raro que los profesores no vengan-dice Shaoran

-Pero lo más raro de esto es ue falten todos los profesores a la vez-dice Eriol pensativo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que no enemos clases?-pregunta Sakura

-¿Por qué no salimos?-propuso Tomoyo-Así vemos si pasa algo raro en la ciudad.

-Me gusta la idea-dice Eriol-¿Qué te parece a ti querida Sakura?

-Me parece bien porque no me quiero quedar en casa con el fastidioso de mi hermano.¿Tú qué dices Shaoran?-dice Sakura viendo al aludido

-Está bien

-¿Qué les parece si nos vemos a las nueve en el parque?-propuso Tomoyo

-Está bien-responden los tres al unísono

-Nos vemos en el parque-se despide Sakura de sus amigos

-Nos vemos-se despiden los tres

Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigen a sus respectivas casa,mientras tanto dos chicos conversanen el trayecto a lo que sería su hogar.

-¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes a Sakura?-pregunta Eriol

-No. No sé por dónde comenzar-responde Shaoran mirando al piso

-Dile lo que sientes y ya

-No es tan fácil. ¿Y tú? ¿No se lo vas a decir a ella?

-Tampoco es fácil para mí. No sé si sienta lo mismo por mí.

-Ese es el problema. Yo tampoco sé si Sakura siente lo mismo por mí después de tantos años. A lo mejor tiene a otra persona que le guste y...

-Bueno dejemos eso para después. Lo que más me inquieta es que tengamos que enfrentarnos a un nuevo enemigo.

-Ese también es un problema.

Ya casi son las nueves y una esmeralda está sentada en un columpio,balanceándose y sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

_"¿Shaoran todavía sentirá lo mismo por mí después de tanto tiempo o ya tiene a otra persona especial a su lado? ¿Por qué me duele tanto pensar en esto? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Le digo lo que siento por él o sólo dejo ese amor en el corazón?"_-Sakura por andar pensando no notó que alguien la miraba fijamente.

-¡Hola Sakura!-dice Shaoran

Sakura despertó de su nube de pensamientos y se giró a ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¡H-hola Shaoran!-saluda con cierto nerviosismo en su voz-Llegaste muy temprano.

-Sí. Sólo quería pensar un poco. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-También vine para despejar un poco mi mente.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La dueña de las cartas Sakura y al joven heredero del Clan Li. ¡Qué sorpresa me estoy llevando!-dice una tercera voz desde la rama de un árbol. Shaoran al notar esto invoca su espada y se pone delante de Sakura,quien se había levantado de su sitio,para protegerla de ese hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes tanto acerca de nosotros? ¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Shaoran al desconocido.

-No quiero nada tuyo. Sólo quiero las cartas que posee esa chica-dijo señalando a Sakura

-¿Mis cartas?

-Claro. Si no fueran porque los inútiles de mis siervos no lograron mi cometido ya tendría las cartas en mi poder

-Sobre mi cadáver si quieres quitarle las cartas a Sakura

-Bueno tendré que derrotarte y después acabaré con la chica

-Sakura aléjate de aquí rápido mientras distraigo al tipo este-dice Shaoran muy bajito para que no lo oyera

-Pero Shaoran...

-No te preocupes no me pasará nada-dice regalándole una sonrisa

-Deja de hablar y pelea-se acerca el desconocido con una espada igual de grande que la de Shaoran,intentando cortarle

-¡Corre Sakura!

-No te dejaré sólo Shaoran

-Ay! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Lástima que no vivirán para contarlo!-dice esto con una sonrisa malévola y peleando con más fuerza,logrando hacerle un corte a Shaoran en el brazo

-¡Shaoran!

-¡Escapa de aquí Sakura!-dice Shaoran alejando al desconocido lo más lejos posible de Sakura

_"Tengo que hacer algo"_-piensa Sakura,mientras saca su llave mágica y pronuncia el conjuro para invocarla-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella,muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate"-la llave se transforma en báculo y Saku

ra saca dos cartas de su bolsa-"Salto","Espada"-le aparecen unas pequeñas alas en los zapatos de Sakura y el báculo se convierte en espada. Sakura salta hacia donde están el desconocido y Shaoran,quien se encontraba agotado y con algunos cortes tratando de esquivar los golpes que daba el sujeto,y detiene otro golpe que le iba a dar Shaoran.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Shaoran-dice Sakura mirando al sujeto

-Bien. Te salvaste esta vez joven Li,porque no puedo contra las famosas cartas Sakura;pero la próxima vez acabaré contigo-dicho esto se esfumó en una nube de polvo

-Estás bien Shaoran-se acerca Sakura con su báculo y sus dos cartas en la mano-Estás herido y es por mi culpa-dice esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor no llores-Shaoran se acerca a ella dándole un cálido abrazo-No me importa perder la vida con tal de que estés bien-se separa un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos. Se van acercando poco a poco. Sus labios quedan unos milímetros,el uno del otro. Cuando se disponían a besarse,una voz los interrumpe.

-Sakura,Shaoran¿están bien?-pregunta Tomoyo acercándose rápidamente a ellos-Eriol y yo sentimos una presencia extraña en el parque,y venimos corriendo hacia aquí,pero la presencia se fue hace rato

-Yo estoy bien,pero Shaoran está herido

-No te preocupes déjame esto a mí-Tomoyo se acerca Shaoran,pone sus manos sobre una de sus heridas y estas se curaron rápidamente-Listo! Está como nuevo!

-Gracias Tomoyo!-Sakura le da un cálido abrazo a Tomoyo y se vuelve hacia Shaoran dándole un fuerte abrazo-¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

-Parece que hay algo que no nos dijeron,¿verdad Tomoyo?-dice Eriol con una sonrisa

-Sí. Me debes muchas explicaciones Sakura Kinomoto-dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa pícara

Los castaños sólo se sonrojaron levemente,siguiendo en la posición que estaban y se limitaron a sonreír como si supieran lo que pensaba el otro

-Tomoyo por lo que sé,la casa de Eriol está lejos de la tuya,¿por qué vinieron juntos?-pregunta Sakura pensativamente

-Es verdad. Me debes muchas explicaciones mi querido primo-dice Shaoran mirando a Eriol con una sonrisa malévola,mientras este miraba hacia otro lado como si nada.

Los cuatro siguieron discutiendo en el parque,pasando así la tarde entera conversando...

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este es el regalo de navidad para mis queridos lectores,sé que un poquito tarde para ello,pero igual les deseo una ¡Feliz Navidad! y un ¡Próspero Año Nuevo!**


	7. Aclaraciones

**¡Hola ya volví!**

**Mil disculpas a todos por la tardanza,pero es que estuve muy ocupada últimamente y no pude actualizar pronto.**

**Bueno,aquí les traigo un nuevo capi y espero que lo disfruten como yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor NO me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP. pero la historia sí,por lo que estoy aclarando las cosas para evitar mal entendidos.**  
><strong>_"Pensamientos"_**  
><strong>-diálogo-**  
>Negrita-<strong>narración de Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Aclaraciones<strong>

**Después de la batalla con el hombre desconocido,no lo volvimos a ver en dos semanas. ¿Acaso se rindió y no nos volverá a atacar? ¿O será que está planeando algo en contra de nosotros? La verdad,no lo quiero saber tan sólo sé que estas dos semanas fueron las más felices de mi vida. Shaoran y yo somos novios y adivinen qué: Tomoyo y Eriol también son novios. ¿Por qué tan de repente? No lo sé,pero Tomoyo me dijo que me lo contará mañana.**

Flashback

-Anda Tomoyo,dime ¿cómo Eriol se te declaró?-pregunta Sakura con tono desesperante al otro lado del teléfono

-Este... Este... Es que me da un poco de pena decirlo.-responde Tomoyo tartamudeando al teléfono con las mejillas tan rojas como las de un tomate

-Anda Tomoyo,prometo que será un secreto entre las dos

-Está bien tú ganas,pero podría decírtelo en cara. ¿Qué te parece sí voy mañana a tú casa y te lo cuento?

-Está bien Tomoyo,pero tienes que echarme el cuento completo con detalles y todo.

-Nos vemos mañana querida Sakura

-Nos vemos mañana Tomoyo-Sakura cuelga el teléfono,repitiendo Tomoyo esta acción posteriormente.

Fin del Flashback

Ya era otro día en la ciudad de Tomoeda,una joven estaba dormida con las sábanas revueltas. Seguiría dormida si no fuera porque el sonido de la puerta interrumpía su dulce sueño.

"Ding dong"

-¡Ya voy!-decía Sakura mientras se desenredaba de las sábanas y se disponía a bajar.

-¿Quién se atreve a despertar al gran Kerberos en la mañana?-decía Pero con sueño saliendo del cajón frotando sus pequeños ojitos

-Debe ser Tomoyo-dice Sakura mientras abre la puerta y sale.

Sakura baja rápidamente las escaleras para abrirle la puerta a su mejor amiga,pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no era Tomoyo sino su novio Shaoran.

-Buenos días Sakura!-saluda Shaoran con una sonrisa

-Shaoran,¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Sakura incredula

-Sólo quería ver a mi linda novia,o... ¿Acaso no puedo hacer eso?

Ante el cumplido Sakura se sonrojó,mientras que Shaoran mostraba una visible sonrisa -¿Puedo pasar?

-S-sí claro

Mientras Shaoran iba a la sala,Sakura subió rápidamente para bañarse,cepillarse y cambiarse,ya que no quería que su novio la siguiera viendo en pijama y desarreglada. En ese momento,cierto guardián bajaba en dirección a la cocina por su desayuno,encontrándose con Shaoran en el trayecto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí mocoso?-pregunta Kero con voz chillona

-A ti no te importa muñeco de felpa-responde Shaoran con voz desafiante

-¿Quieres pelear?-dice el guardián mientras mostraba su verdadera forma y se acercaba a Shaoran.

Sakura quien se terminó de alistar,bajó rápidamente las escaleras al escuchar los gritos que daba su guardián en la sala. Al llegar,lo que se encontró fue Kero aplastando a su novio en el piso.

-¿Qué haces Kero? Levántate,que vas a matar a Shaoran-decía Sakura con voz preocupante. El guardián se levantó,acatando la orden de su dueña y regresa a su identidad falsa. Mientras tanto se acerca a su novio,ayudándolo a levantarse-¿Estás bien Shaoran?

-Estoy bien,no te preocupes-responde Shaoran con una sonrisa

-Menos mal que no te pasó nada-dice Sakura con una sonrisa y abrazando a su novio tiernamente,quién se sonrojó al contacto.

-¡Deja de tocar a Sakura,mocoso!-dice Kero con furia y acercándose a la pareja con humo saliendo de las orejas.

-Por favor Kero,cálmate-Sakura se separa a Shaoran y mira a su pequeño guardián.

-¡No puedo permitir que el mocoso te toque! ¡No lo permito!

-Kero,¿Por qué no te llevas mejor con Shaoran?

-¿No recuerdas que la primera vez que vino intentó quitarte las cartas Clow que recolectaste?

-Sí,pero al final nos convertimos en buenos amigos y ahora...-hasta Sakura se quedó callada porque un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas lo que significa que le da un poco de vergüenza hablar de ello.

-Sí,ya sé. Tú y el mocoso ahora son novios y quieres que me lleve bien con él.-dice Kero como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿A quién le dices mocoso?-pregunta Shaoran mirando a Kero con llamas en sus ojos

-Cálmate Shaoran! Por favor Kero,ya no discutan más los dos!

-Están bien Sakura. Haré las paces con el mocoso,pero no por eso dejaré de llamarlo así

-¡Qué bien! ¿Tú qué dices Shaoran?-pregunta Sakura a su novio con ojos de esperanza de que al fin su guardián y amigo pueda aceptar a su novio y que dejaran sus problemas en el pasado

-Está bien. Sólo hago esto por ti Sakura.-responde Shaoran para después mirar al guardián y tender una mano hacia éste - ¿Amigos?

-Amigos-responde Kero tendiendo su manito y así realizando las paces.

-Sí. Al fin realizaron las paces. ¡Qué alegría!-dice Sakura abrazando a su novio felizmente.

-¡Deja de abrazar al mocoso! Ya tengo hambre-dice Kero con cara de hambriento

-Es cierto. Voy a hacer el desayuno. ¿Por qué no se sientan en la sala y hablan mientras hago el desayuno?

-Está bien-responden los dos al unísono,dirigiéndose a la sala.

Shaoran y Kero se miran mutuamente,esperando a que el otro hable. Cuando se disponían a abrir la boca,el timbre de la puerta suena dejándoles con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Ya voy!-dice Sakura dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa del comedor,para después correr a abrir la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos:Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!-saludan la pareja al unísono con una sonrisa .

-¡Buenos días!-saluda Sakura con una sonrisa-Pasen,siéntese cómo sí estuvieran en su propia casa!

Los dos pasan y van hacia la sala,encontrando a un guardián y a Shaoran mirándose sin decir nada.

-¡Buenos días mi querido primo!-saluda Eriol acercándose a Shaoran y dándole un abrazo.

-¡Ayyyyyyyy! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame maldito loco!-grita Shaoran tratando de zafarse del abrazo

-Mi propio primo me ha herido el corazón. ¡Qué tristeza!-dice Eriol con aire dramático y alejándose de Shaoran

-¿Sabes? ¡Me dan ganas de matarteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-dice Shaoran persiguiendo al pobre de Eriol,quien corría por todos lados escapando de su "amenaza"

Las chicas por su parte miraron la escena con una sonrisa divertida y alejándose de la sala,yendo hacia el cuarto de Sakura.

Ya en el cuarto,la esmeraldas se apresuró a hacerle mil preguntas a su prima y mejor amiga.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron? ¿Cómo Eriol se te declaró? Y la más importante, ¿De dónde proviene tu magia?

-¡Calma,calma! Primero: el día en que tuvieron la batalla con el enemigo desconocido;segundo:bueno,Eriol se me declaró de una forma muy poco romántica que digamos y tercero:¿recuerdas la vez en que Eriol dividió sus poderes y le dio la mitad a tu padre? -Sakura asintió con la cabeza- Bueno como tu padre es una de las mitades del mago Clow y yo soy un familiar lejano a ti,yo también poseo poderes aunque no sean poderosos como los tuyos,ya que me sirven para curar,me son útiles-dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo. Todo esto quiere decir que tú posee poderes mágicos por herencia como yo!

-Bueno no exactamente como tú lo dices pero algo parecido.

Mientras las chicas charlaban tranquilamente,dos chicos andaban correteando por toda la casa de Sakura.

-¡Vuelve aquí Eriol Hiragizawa !-grita Shaoran persiguiendo a su primo quien corría a todo pulmón

-¡Por favor! ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio! ¡Tan sólo es una broma!-dice Eriol parando de repente y mirando a su primo fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Eres un maldito Eriol!-grita Shaoran,comenzando la carrera nuevamente.

Las chicas al escuchar todo el escándalo que se armó en la casa,bajaron rápidamente para evitar que se cometa un asesinato por parte de los dos. Una vez abajo,cada una fue a calmar a su respectivo novio.

-Eriol,¿Puedes dejar de fastidiar al pobre de Shaoran?

-No lo puedo evitar Tomoyo. Me encanta fastidiar al pobre de mi querido primo.-dice con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Eriol Hiragizawa ,te lo advierto!. Si dejas tus manías de fastidiar al pobre de Shaoran,terminaremos ésta relación y ni siquiera pienses en venir a verme-dice Tomoyo con enfado y mirando hacia otra parte.

-¡No,Tomoyito! ¡Por favor no me dejes ! Haré todo lo digas con tal de que elimines esa idea de la cabeza!-dice Eriol,mirando a Tomoyo con ojos de cachorrito abandonado

-Está bien. Sólo sí cumples tu promesa.

-Lo haré. Por mí y por ti,mi querida Tomoyo-dice Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo por la espalda

-Eso espero-dice Tomoyo mirando a Sakura y guiñándole un ojo a ésta-Pero... Todavía falta algo por hacer. Tienes que disculparte con Shaoran

-Bueno primo. Sé que te hice muchas cosas que fueron divertidas para mí y no para ti. Por eso te pido disculpas y espero que me puedas perdonar-se dirige Eriol a Shaoran,dándole la mano para cerrar el pacto-¿Amigos?

-Sólo si saltamos algunas cuentas pendientes. Y eso que me debes muchas-dice Shaoran con una sonrisa malicia en el rostro.

Eriol puso una cara de susto al escuchar decir esas palabras. Sakura se percató de ello,ya que por lo general era muy despistada,y se acercó a Shaoran,susurrándole algo en el oído,lo que hizo que Shaoran estrechara la mano de su primo que por cierto todavía la tenía en el aire,esperando cerrar el pacto.

-Está bien Eriol,te perdono y espero que podamos llevarnos mejor.-dice Shaoran soltando la mano de Eriol y dirigiéndose a Sakura-Creo que me debes algo.

-Podemos no hacerlo en frente de todos- dice Sakura en voz baja para que no lo escuchen sus amigos y su "celoso" guardián Kero,quien se encontraba en la cocina devorando un precioso pastel.

-No,no,no... Dijiste que me darías un beso si dejaba en paz al tonto de mi primo. Tienes que cumplir tú promesa-dice Shaoran con un tono pícaro.

-¡El primer beso de Sakura! ¡Eso sí que hay que grabarlo!-dice Tomoyo con emoción,sacando una videocámara de su bolso y grabando a los castaños .

-¡Vaya,vaya! ¡Esto sí que es interesante!-dice Eriol con un tono misterioso.

Ajeno a estos pensamientos,Kero dormía plácidamente en la cocina,ignorando lo que pasaba en la sala en estos momentos. Sakura estaba roja de la vergüenza porque se ha arrepentido de la propuesta que le hizo al castaño.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día?-pregunta Sakura a su novio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Shaoran por su parte,ignoró a la castaña, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Grabé el primer beso de Sakura!-dice Tomoyo dando saltitos de alegría y con la videocámara en la mano

-No digas eso Tomoyo!-le reprochaba Sakura a su mejor amiga-¿No ves que me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza?

-No creo que no te haya gustado el beso que te ti,¿O quieres probar con otro?-dice Shaoran abrazando a Sakura de la cintura y susurrándole eso al oído

Sakura se quedó pretrificada con la propuesta de Shaoran,pero en el interior estaba ansiosa de probar otra vez aquellos labios con sabor a chocolate.

-¡Primo! ¡Sí que eres todo un pervertido!-dice Eriol aguantando la risa-¡No eres el primo que yo conozco! Mi primo es serio,gruñon y malhumorado. No el que es dulce,amable,cariñoso y PERVERTIDO con su novia. Jajajajajajajajaja!-Eriol se tapaba el estómago muriéndose de la risa. Shaoran por su parte estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de la irá que le daba,soltando a Sakura y agarrando al pobre de su primo(que por cierto,seguía riéndose) por la camisa.

-¡Vuelves a decir eso y juro que te arrepentirrás !-dice Shaoran conteniendo su rabia

-Pero,es que... Jajajajajajajajaja !

-Bien. Esto te va a doler mucho.

-¡ Shaoran,por favor no lo lastimes!-dice Sakura abrazando a Shaoran por la espalda,acto que lo hizo sonrojar muchísimo-¡ No quiero que hagas eso por favor!-dice esto con lágrimas en los ojos, Shaoran al ver esto,suelta a su primo y se gira para darle un abrazo a Sakura.

-¡Por favor no llores!-dice Shaoran calmado a Sakura-¡No me gusta verte llorar!

Sakura alza el rostro para mirar a su novio y sonriéndole.

-Me gusta más esta sonrisa en tu rostro-dice Shaoran para después darle un beso en la frente.

Tomoyo,quien seguía grabando la escena,gritaba de alegría:

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Pude grabar una escena amorosa entre mi querida Sakura y Shaoran! Aunque... -se gira para ver a su novio con enfado-Eriol Hiragizawa,como compite tú promesa ,te prohibo estrictamente cualquier acto cariñoso por parte tuyo hacia mí por una semana !

-¿Por qué? ¡Por favor Tomoyito! ¡Perdóname aunque sea por esta vez!-dice Eriol poniendo otra vez su cara de cachorrito abandonado

-¡Ya está decidido !

-Esto no es justo!-dice Eriol haciendo un puchero

Los castaños sólo se pusieron a reír,pero la calma duró poco,ya que el hermano de Sakura regresó en ese momento y viendo la forma en que estaban su hermanita y Shaoran,se puso a gritar:

-¡¿ Por qué estás abrazando a mi hermana MOCOSO ?

-No le digas así a Shaoran hermano. Tienes que respetarlo ya que es mi novio!-dice Sakura defendiendo a su novio

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡¿CUÁNDO FUE ESO? ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME AVISÓ?

-Cálmate hermano comenzamos hace poco

-Ya verás te mataré mocoso!

-¿Qué está pasando?-dice Kero saliendo volando de la cocina-¿Quién se atreve a despertar al gran guardián que protege a las cartas Sakura?

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Touya

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno sé que lo dejé en la mejor parte,pero no sé me ocurrió otra cosa que ponerle por lo que lo dejé hasta ahí.<strong>

**Disculpa por los errores ortográficos y palabras o frases que no se entienden,por lo que pueden avisarme y lo arreglaré con gusto.**

**Espero recibir muchos reviews de su parte y se aceptan tanto comentarios,sugerencias,dudas,reclamos,etc,etc.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! ¡Adiós!**


	8. Se descubre la verdad

**Mil disculpas por el retraso,pero estuve ocupada con la actualización de mi otra historia de Kamichama Karin,por lo que no tuve tiempo de ónenme si el capi está un poco corto,prometo regalarles un capi kilométrico la próxima vez que actualice.**

**¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece ni de broma,sólo uso los personajes con fines recreativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8:Se descubre la verdad<strong>

**¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi hermano descubrió a Kero. ¿Qué le diré? ¿Que Kero sólo es un nuevo muñeco de la fábrica de la mamá de Tomoyo? No creo que me crea. No sé lo que voy a hacer.**

-Este... Hermano,no es lo que tú piensas-dice Sakura tartamudeando

De repente,un fuerte temblor azota la casa.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Tomoyo desconcertada abrazada a Eriol

-Jajajaja! Al fin te encontré joven maestra de cartas!-dice una sombra en las escaleras

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Shaoran mirando a la sombra con reto

-Vaya,vaya. Sin verme dos semanas se han olvidado de mí!

-¡Eres tú!-dice Sakura con asombro-¡El hombre que quiso matarme en el parque!

-Bueno. Al parecer la maestra de cartas no es tan tonta como parece ser

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Eriol

-Tan sólo quiero las cartas y los guardianes que la joven maestra posee

-¿Qué? ¡Yo el gran Kerberos! ¡No seguiré a un amo como tú!-dice Kerberos mostrando su verdadera forma

-Bueno,si no puedo obtenerlos por las buenas,entonces será por las malas-dice este sacando una espada muy larga,con una gema en forma de esfera de color negro en el mango de ésta

-Espera-dice Sakura de repente-Si vamos a pelear,hagámoslo fuera de la casa

-Bueno,realizaré la última petición de la joven maestra de cartas... -hizo una pausa y después continúo-...Porque esta batalla la voy a ganar yo

_**-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella,muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura,quien aceptó esta misión contigo. Libérate"-**_Sakura pronuncia el conjuro mágico y saca dos dos cartas de su bolsillo-Lo siento hermano,es mejor que no te metas en esto _**"Sueño "**_-Sakura conjura una de las cartas,saliendo un hadita que esparce un polvo que hace que su hermano,hermano se durmiera. Todos salen de la casa,excepto el hermano de Sakura. Afuera Sakura conjura otra de las cartas que sacó antes-Por favor,protege a mi hermano y a mi casa _**"Escudo"-**_al conjurar la carta,una especie de barrera rodea la casa.

-Bueno,entonces comencemos con la pelea-dice el hombre comenzando a atacar a Sakura

-No dejaré que lastimes a la persona que más quiero en este mundo-dice Shaoran conteniendo el ataque con su espada

-Shaoran...-dice Sakura al borde de las lágrimas

-No te preocupes Sakura-dice Shaoran mirándola con una sonrisa-Todo va a estar bien

-Sí-responde Sakura con una sonrisa y sacando otra carta de su bolsillo y pronuncia su nombre-_**"Espada"**_-el báculo de Sakura,toma la forma de una espada y se dispone a atacar al hombre junto a Shaoran.

Tomoyo y Eriol están cerca,viendo la batalla pero sin ninguna intención de participar

-Eriol,¿no crees que deberíamos echarles una mano?-pregunta Tomoyo viendo con preocupación como ese hombre esquiva fácilmente los ataques de Sakura y Shaoran,aunque Kero participaba en la pelea,no obtenían ninguna ventaja con eso.

-Si participamos en la batalla no obtendríamos ninguna ventaja-dice Eriol pensativo-Al parecer ese hombre conoce muy bien cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

La pelea se sigue dando. El desconocido parecía obtener gran ventaja,ya que sus contrincantes estaban demasiados cansados para continuar la batalla.

-Es mejor que se rindan y que la joven maestra me entregue las cartas y a sus guardianes-dice este con una malevola sonrisa

-Eso jamás,no seguiré a un amo tan malvado como tú-dice Kero con furia

-Nadie me impedirá a que logré mi cometido y quien lo haga morirá bajo mi espada-dice este dirigiéndose rápidamente. Ninguno de los presentes pudo hacer algo ya que fue demasiado rápido.

-¡SAKURA...!-grita Shaoran desesperante al ver que el hombre está a punto de matar a su amada. Sakura por lo tanto lo que pudo hacer es protegerse con las manos esperando a que el ataque viniera,pero este no vino,ya que la intervención de un ser alado protegía a su ama. Este ser era Yue.

-Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos-dice Yue con voz calmada

-Vaya vaya! Al fin alguien me recuerda!-dice este con una sonrisa macabra-Tiempo sin vernos Yue

-Yue,¿conoces a este tipo?-pregunta Kero

-Es un viejo enemigo de Clow,"el hechicero de la muerte "

-_¿El hechicero de la muerte?_-pregunta Eriol en la mente,de pronto teniendo unas visiones que le parecen a la vez familiar y a la vez desconocidas-_¿Qué son estas visiones que estoy teniendo? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con mi pasado como el mago Clow?_

Tomoyo que estaba viendo la pelea con mucha atención,notó la mirada que tenía su novio hacia el llamado "Hechicero de la muerte",lo que le preocupó mucho ya que este tenía una mirada llena de confusión y preocupación,lo que no era muy común en él,por lo que Tomoyo puso su mano sobre la suya,diciéndole que ella lo apoyará en todo,dedicándole una mirada llena de amor y dulzura,lo que hizo que Eriol se calmara un poco. Ellos siguieron contemplando la pelea que se estaba dando en este momento.

-Bueno,creo que ya es hora de acabar a cada uno de ustedes-dice este sacando unos pergaminos parecidos a los que usa Shaoran pero de color negro-Ven a mí dios de la viento!-al invocar el pergamino con su espada sale un viento espeluznante,rodeando a todos los presentes,incluyendo a Eriol y Tomoyo

-Viento!-dice Sakura invocando a la carta del viento,quien combate con el viento oscuro,protegiendo a todos los presentes

-Vaya,creo que subestimé el poder de tus cartas Clow-dice mirando a Eriol

-No creí que siguieras vivo-dice Eriol acercándose al "Hechicero de la muerte"

-Soy como tú,la reencarnación de mi vida pasada

-¿Por qué no dejas eso en el pasado?

-No puedo,tengo que demostrarle a todo el mundo que soy más fuerte que tú,que yo puedo vencer a Clow,el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos -dice con furia,haciendo que el viento negro azotara con más fuerza

-¿Por qué tienes que seguir con esto?-pregunta Sakura,abrazando a Shaoran

-Tú no sabes nada niña-dice mirando a Sakura-Tengo que tener las cartas Sakura que tú posees y así vencer a la reencarnación de Clow y demostrarle a todo el mundo que soy el mejor hechicero de todos los tiempos

-Estás demente-dice Shaoran abrazando a Sakura con más fuerza

-Jajaja! Demente? Sí lo estoy,pero para lograr mi objetivo,tengo que estarlo-dice este sacando otro pergamino e invocándolo con su espada-Dios del fuego ven a mí-de pronto,sale un fuego de color oscuro,que junto con el viento espeluznante,hace que el fuego crezca más y más haciendo que la carta Viento regresara a su forma normal.

Shaoran sacó un pergamino y lo invocó con su espada-Dragón de agua,ven

El fuego y el agua están combatiendo,pero el pergamino de fuego con la ayuda del de viento está tomando ventaja y casi vence al de Shaoran,pero la oportuna intervención de Sakura pudo evitar la derrota.

-Por favor ayúdenme una vez más _**"Viento" "Agua"**_-las dos cartas se activan,combatiendo junto al pergamino de Shaoran. Ninguno quiere ceder y parece que la batalla aún continúa.

¿Este será el fin de la batalla o sólo el comienzo de esta?...

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpa si en algunas cosas no las describí bien,pero no soy muy buena describiendo batallas,por lo que pido que me perdonen.<strong>

**Di hay alguna duda o cualquier otra cosa con respecto a este capi,prometo atenderlas e incluirlas en mi historia.**

**Si no les gustó el capi me lo pueden decir** **que yo puedo subir otro.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi y antes de que se me olvide:**

**Feliz día de San Valentín a todos!**


	9. La batalla continúa

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que me perdonen por desaparecer por más de un mes y sé que me querrán matar por eso.**

**Quiero darles gracias a todos los lectores que tomaron de su tiempo y me dejaron un review,y los que dejaron mi historia en alerta.**

** de charlas y comencemos con la historia...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:La batalla continúa<strong>

La batalla aún continúa. Las cartas Sakura junto al pergamino de Shaoran combaten a muerte contra los pergaminos del llamado "Hechicero de la muerte".

_"Maldición!"_-piensa ese tal hechicero mirando la batalla con preocupación-_"me están tomando ventaja y ya va a salir el Sol muy pronto"_

El hechicero,haciendo un movimiento con su espada,hace que sus dos pergaminos regresen a su forma normal y que lleguen a su mano.

-Nos vamos a volver a ver pronto!-dice este desvaneciéndose en una nube de polvo.

El Sol ha salido,todos los que participaron en la batalla se notan muy cansados,especialmente Shaoran,quien tuvo que proteger a su novia del loco hechicero.

-Al fin ya se terminó todo-dice saliendo de donde estaba y dirigiéndose a los chicos

-Nos debes muchas explicaciones Eriol!-dice Shaoran un poco molesto-¿Acaso ya conocías a ese tipo?

-Eso no lo sé-responde Eriol-Me parece familiar,pero en mis recuerdos,no logro recordar nada sobre él

-Esa persona,al parecer,nos conoce-dice Kero volviendo a su aparencia falsa

-¿Yue tú sabes de quién se trata?-pregunta Sakura viendo fijamente a su guardián

-Eso se los explicaré otro día-dice Yue con el semblante serio-Tengo que volver a mi falsa aparencia-después de decir esto,unas alas envolvieron a Yue y luego,se dejó ver la imagen de Yukito.

-¿Están bien todos?-pregunta Yukito con preocupación

-Sí estamos bien no te preocupes...-Sakura se desmaya en los brazos de Shaoran

-¡SAKURA!-dicen todos a la vez

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sakura,todos,incluyendo a Touya,miramocoso preocupación a Sakura,quien está durmiendo. Shaoran,quien se encuentra sentado al lado de la cama,agarra la mano de Sakura y le da un tierno beso.<p>

-Descansa-dice Shaoran y mete delicadamente la mano entre las sábanas. Después de un rato,todos salen y Touya agarra a Shaoran por la camisa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana mocoso?-grita Touya

-¡Cálmate Touya!-dice Yukito en voz baja-¡Vas a despertar a Sakura sí haces tanto ruido!

Touya suelta a Shaoran y lo mira fijamente-Me debes muchas explicaciones mocoso-al terminar de decir esto,Touya se dirige a su cuarto y lo cierra de un portazo.

Los demás se dirigieron a la sala para platicar un poco sobre el tema.

-Creo que mi otro yo quiere aclarar algo con ustedes-dice Yukito para después unas blancas alas envolverlo y aparecer Yue

-Supongo que tienen muchas cosas que quieren saber-dice Yue con tono serio

-¿Quién es en realidad esa persona?-pregunta Tomoyo

-Bueno,si quieren saber tendrán que escuchar esta historia.-hizo una pausa y después continuó-Hace mucho tiempo,cuando Clow nos creó a nosotros y a las cartas,todos lo admiraban y decían que era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero,un mago llamado Lien,mejor conocido como el Hechicero de la muerte,tuvo envidia de Clow y quiso apoderarse de las cartas. Retó una y otra vez a Clow,pero este no le hizo caso y siempre rechazaba los retos. Tiempo después,Lien desapareció misteriosamente. Nadie supo a dónde se fue y cómo o por qué desapareció. Poco después,Clow murió y nosotros fuimos encomendados a nuestra tarea. Kerberos proteger el libro que contiene las cartas y de elegir el candidato para ser nuestro dueño,y yo juzgar a ese candidato.

-Al parecer tuvo una obsesión muy grande con las cartas-dice Shaoran

Tomoyo que había escuchado todo el relato,quiso preguntar algo a su novio. Al girar a verlo,lo encontró muy pensativo.

-Eriol,¿Te pasa algo?

Eriol reaccionó de repente,al escuchar hablar a su novia.

-No me pasa nada-responde este-Sólo que al escuchar a Yue,me vinieron unas imágenes a la mente. Al parecer tiene algo que ver con Lien.

Todos se quedaron callados,hasta que un grito proveniente del piso superior los alertó. Yue regresó a su forma de Yukito.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Tomoyo

-Es Sakura-dice Shaoran para después subir corriendo al cuarto de su novia,acto que hicieron el resto de los que estaban en la sala

Al abrir la puerta,se encontraron con una Sakura con las manos en el rostro y llorando desesperadamente.

-¡Sakura!-dice Shaoran acercándose rápidamente a Sakura. Ésta al ver a su novio lo abraza fuertemente-¡Calma calma! ¡Por favor no llores,que ya estoy aquí!

-¡Es-muy-horro-roso-Shao-ran !-dice Sakura entrecortadamente

-¡No te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado!

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Touya entrando al cuarto de repente-¿Qué le hiciste mocoso?

-¡Calma Touya!-dice Tomoyo-¡Fue Sakura quien gritó y vinimos a ver qué era lo que sucedía!

-¡Calma calma Sakura!-dice Shaoran tocando la cabeza de Sakura suavemente-¡Dime lo que está pasando!

Sakura se separó lentamente de Shaoran y lo miró fijamente,respirando profundamente y comenzar a relatar lo sucedido

-En mi sueño vi que nosotros cuatro,a Kero y Yue,estábamos parados en la torre de Tokio. Se estaba produciendo una batalla. Pude distinguir que estábamos peleando contra tres personas. Una de ellas era el Hechicero de la muerte. Las otras dos personas no las vi muy bien,pero una era mujer y el otro era hombre.-Sakura comenzó a llorar-Y-y vi que te lastimaron gravemente y había mucha sangre a tú alrededor Shaoran-Sakura llora desesperadamente y abraza a Shaoran fuertemente como si fuera a irse de allí

-¡Tranquila! ¡Sólo fue un sueño!

-No fue un sueño-dice Eriol con seriedad -Es una premonición

-Tengo mucho miedo-dice Sakura-No quiero perderte Shaoran!

-¡Tranquila!-dice Shaoran calmándola-Siempre estaré a tu lado!

Todos,incluyendo a Touya,que salió a regañadientes,salieron para dejarlos a solas un rato.

-¿Por qué me sacaron y dejar que se quedara el mocoso?-dice Touya con un tono furioso

-Deberías dejar que hablen a solas Touya-dice Yukito para calmar a Touya

-Con todo esto ya se me olvidó,¿ quién era ese muñeco flotante que salió de la cocina y quiénes eran los tal Kero y Yue que mencionó la monstruo?

Todos no se atrevieron a decir ni una sola palabra.

-Mejor te lo contamos otro día Touya-dice Tomoyo con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

Touya no muy convencido dejó el tema abierto y salió de la casa,diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar junto a Yukito.

-¿Ya se fue el hermano de Sakura?-pregunta Kero saliendo del bolso de Tomoyo

-Sí Kero,ya puedes salir-responde Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-¡Uf! ¡Qué alivio!-dice Kero saliendo completamente-¡Pensé que me iba a asfixiar dentro del bolso!

Eriol,no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que salió del cuarto de Sakura,por lo que Tomoyo un poco preocupada le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa Eriol? Te noto muy pensativo

-No me pasa nada,mi querida Tomoyo-responde este con una sonrisa-Sólo me preocupa un poco algo

-¿Hablas de la premonición que tuvo Sakura?

-Sí,me temo que no sólo tendremos que enfrentar a un enemigo sino tres como lo dice la premonición de Sakura. Debemos prepararnos porque presiento que estos no son enemigos fáciles de derrotar

En ese momento,Shaoran bajó a donde están los chicos y se sentó con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Sakura se encuentra bien?-pregunta Tomoyo

-Sí-responde Shaoran-Tan sólo está un poco asustada por el sueño que tuvo

-Pobre Sakura-dice Tomoyo-Debió sufrir mucho por el sueño

-Esto me está dando muy mala espina-dice Shaoran un poco furioso y golpeando la mesa con la mano-No pude hacer nada para protegerla!

-Por favor no digas eso primo!-dice Eriol con una sonrisa-Hiciste todo lo posible por protegerla!

-Es verdad Shaoran-anima Tomoyo-La que no pudo proteger a Sakura fui yo. Al carecer de grandes poderes mágicos,no puedo serles de gran ayuda,al contrario,yo soy un completo estorbo.-dice esto último con tristeza

Eriol abraza a Tomoyo,quien oculta su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca de las afueras de Tomoeda,en un gigantesca mansión,adentro se encontraban cuatro personas reunidas alrededor de una urna de cristal. En la urna,se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente 20 años,sumida en un profundo sueño.<p>

-¿Y ahora que haremos amo?-intervino una persona

-Tenemos que obtener las cartas a como dé lugar-dijo el "Hechicero de la muerte"

-Pero,señor hicimos todo lo que pudimos-intervino una voz femenina

-¡No me importa!-dice éste un poco molesto-¡Si no pueden obtener las cartas,morirán de una vez por todas! ¡No me voy a quedar con unos súbditos que no sirven para nada!

Los tres lo miran con un poco de terror y dijeron al unísono:

-¡Seguiremos sus órdenes!

-Muy bien-dice éste con una sonrisa-Espero que me traigan buenas noticias-al decir lo último,se dirige hacia las escaleras,mientras que los otros se retiran...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,sé que algunas partes no las pude describir o que no las entienden y me disculpo por ello.<strong>

**Sé habrá muchas dudas con respecto a este capi,les prometo que se los aclararé en el próximo capi.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto(quizás sea en la semana que viene) y voy a aprovechar esta Semana Santa para escribir.**

**¡Que tengan todos un feliz fin de semana y que pasen esta Semana Santa súper chévere! ¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Secretos profundos

**¡Hola ya volví! **

**No pensaban que regresaría tan temprano,¿verdad?**

**Bueno,tan sólo quería reponerles por estar ausente por tanto tiempo con otro capi. El próximo capi,lo subiré muy pronto si puedo. ¡Basta de charlas y que disfruten este capi!**

**Disclaimer:Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece,ni los personajes tampoco,tan sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento. Si encuentran algo parecido a algún otro fic,eso es sólo pura coincidencia,por lo que agradezco que no lo tomen como piratería.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:Secretos profundos<strong>

El llamado "Hechicero de la muerte",estuvo sentado en una silla mecedora por dos horas,con los ojos cerrados,recordando cosas del pasado.

**Flashback **

-¡Por favor Mei,no entres allí!-dice un joven de aproximadamente 25 años,cabello color castaño corto y de ojos negros

-¡No te preocupes Xiang!-dice una joven de 20 años,con cabello color oscuro que le llega un poco más de los hombros y de grandes ojos lilas-¡No me pasará nada!-dice ésta abriendo una puerta y entrando allí.

El chico quiso retenerla,pero fue demasiado tarde. Después de que la chica entrara,la puerta se cerró de repente. Xiang quiso abrirla,pero la puerta parecía estar hechizada.

-¡¿Mei,estás ahí?-dice Xiang golpeando insistentemente la puerta,pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-¡Mei por favor á!

La puerta se abre de repente,dejando ver la figura de Mei en el piso.

-¡Mei! ¿Qué te pasó Mei? ¡Por favor respóndeme!-dice Xiang tomando a Mei en brazos y recostándola en sus piernas

Mei abre los ojos y mira a Xiang con ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¡Lo-siento-mucho-Xiang! -dice Mei entrecortadamente-¡D-debí hacerte caso y n-no entrar aquí!

-¡Por favor Mei dime qué te ha pasado!-dice Xiang con desesperación

-Lo que pasó fue...-de repente Mei cierra los ojos

-¡Mei por favor despierta!-dice Xiang llorando y abrazando a Mei-¡Mei!

**Fin flashback**

El hechicero abre los ojos de repente. Se para y busca debajo de su cama una caja llena de polvo. Se sienta en su cama y saca todo el contenido que había en ella,encontrándose con un viejo álbum de fotos. En el álbum,habían muchas fotos de Mei y de Xiang,en las que salen sonriendo y abrazándose.

-Mei,no pude hacer que despiertes en el pasado,pero no te preocupes,encontraré la forma de despertarte ahora-dice este mirando y tocando una de las fotos-Volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>En Tomoeda,específicamente en la casa de Sakura,Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban dormidos abrazados en el sofá. Shaoran,se encontraba dormido cerca de la cama de Sakura. Poco después,Sakura despierta y se encuentra con la figura de su novio,durmiendo plácidamente.<p>

_"Shaoran es muy adorable cuando duerme"_-dice Sakura contemplando el rostro de su novio y acerca una de sus manos para tocarlo. Shaoran,despierta con el contacto y mira a su novia

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?-pregunta Shaoran con una sonrisa

-Sí...-responde Sakura sentándose en la cama y abraza a Shaoran de repente-... Y me alegro de que estés bien mi querido Shaoran-a Sakura,se le cae una lágrima,lo que notó Shaoran,por lo que se separó de ella y la mira

-Por favor no llores!-dice Shaoran limpiándole la lágrima-Prefiero ver a la Sakura energética de todos los días-dice esto dedicándole una sonrisa

Sakura siente con la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa también,los dos comenzaron a reír después y terminaron abrazados en la cama de Sakura.

* * *

><p>En la sala,se encontraban tan dormidos Tomoyo y Eriol,que no notaron la presencia de dos personas que se acercaron sigilosamente. Sakura y Shaoran,se miraron entre sí con una cara un poco malvada. Se acercaron,hasta quedar detrás de los dormidos y respiraron profundamente hasta que...<p>

-¡DESPIERTEN!-gritaron los dos al unísono,haciendo que Tomoyo y Eriol cayeran en la misma posición en el piso y de que Eriol se le fueran volando los lentes

-¿Por qué me despiertan tan temprano?-pregunta Tomoyo abriendo los ojos y sentándose en el piso,acción que realiza su novio después

-Nos dieron un susto tremendo-dice Eriol recogiendo sus lentes y limpiándolos

-Tan sólo queríamos hacerles una broma,no sabía que tuvieran una reacción tan grande-responde Sakura con vergüenza y una gota estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza

-Pues esta broma no me gusta-dice Tomoyo haciendo un puchero

Eriol abraza a su novia por detrás y le susurra al oído

-No te enojes que te lo recompensaré con algo

-¿Con qué?-pregunta Tomoyo volteando a ver a su novio

-Con esto-Eriol une sus labios con los de Tomoyo en un dulce beso,beso que corresponde tomoyo,enlazando sus manos en el cuello de su novio

Sakura y Shaoran,se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza,y Sakura se apresuró a decir

-Por favor,no hagan eso en mi casa!

Tomoyo y Eriol,cortaron el beso y Tomoyo miró a sus amigos,y tapó su cara con sus manos por la vergüenza que le daba. A Eriol tan sólo le dio un poco de risa,cara que notó su novia,por lo que le reclamó.

-¿Cómo te puedes poner a reír a esta hora?-dice Tomoyo un poco brava y dándole pequeños golpes a su novio

-Es mejor que dejen el romanticismo de un lado-dice Sakura con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-¿Y por qué mi querida Sakura?-dice Shaoran abrazando a Sakura por la espalda,haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-Ja! No creía que mi primo,el amargado y gruñón fuera tan romántico-dice Eriol a modo de broma,pero que logró que a Shaoran le salieran humos por las orejas-Sólo fue una broma,no te lo tomes en serio

Shaoran soltó a su novia y se acercó a Eriol con un aura negra,que asustó mucho a las chicas.

-¿Qué pretendes Shaoran?-pregunta con susto Sakura

Shaoran baja la cabeza,sonríe maliciosamente y le responde

-Yo... No soy Li Shaoran -dice levantando la cabeza sonriendo maliciosamente-Soy el "Hechicero de la muerte "

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que la parte está muy rara,pero las dudas se las aclararé en el próximo capi.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a los que tomaron un poco de su tiempo y me dejan un review,a todas las personas que me dejaron en alerta para seguir mi historia y a todos los que leen mi historia.**

**¡Gracias a todos por animarme a continuar la historia! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! ¡Espero recibir muchísimo apoyo de su parte y que me dejen su opinión sobre la historia!**


	11. ¿Qué le pasó a Shaoran?

**¡Hola a todos!¡Volví otra vez!**

**Sé que me tardé en actualizar y pido mil disculpas por ello y pido comprensión de su parte.**

**Bueno sin más les dejo el capi,que aunque está corto,fue todo lo que se me ocurrió escribir. Disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11:¿Qué le pasó a Shaoran?<strong>

-No puede ser,¿qué le pasó a Shaoran?-mira Sakura con terror al que dice ser el Hechicero de la muerte

-Él sigue en mi interior-responde este con voz fría-Pero lo estoy controlando-dice esto último con una sonrisa siniestra

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta Eriol mirando al supuesto Shaoran con total seriedad

-Tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que quiero-dice mirando primero a Eriol y después a Sakura-Quiero derrotarte y obtener todas las cartas que tiene esta niña

-¿Por qué quieres derrotar a Eriol?-pregunta Tomoyo

El Hechicero,mira a Tomoyo y le responde con una voz llena de dolor.

-Por la culpa de Clow,no pude despertar a mi amada Mei,por eso tengo que poseer todas las cartas Sakura,pero primero,las usaré para derrotar al mismísimo clow,quien creó a las cartas

De repente,a Eriol le llegaron unos recuerdos,donde veía la imagen de su antigua encarnación y la figura de un joven de más o menos 25 años,que le parecía bastante familiar. Eriol,al fin había comprendido todo,por lo que le dijo al Hechicero.

-Tú eres la persona que quiso retarme en el pasado

-Veo que al fin me recordaste-dice este sonriendo siniestramente-Sí,fui yo quien quiso retarte en el pasado y ahora también

Sakura miraba la escena sin decir nada,estaba en completo shock,ella no podía creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era cierto.

-Bueno,bueno,mejor déme las cartas que ya quiero irme de este lugar-dice el Hechicero mirando a Sakura,quien pudo reaccionar finalmente

-Nunca te daré las cartas-dice Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amanzan con salir-¿Acaso no hay otra forma de solucionar esto,sin las timar a las personas?

-Si no me las das por las buenas,entonces será por las malas-este saca la espada de Shaoran,pero esta adquiere un brillo totalmente oscuro y estaba dispuesto a atacar a Sakura,quien no se defendió,esperando a que el ataque viniera. De pronto,el cuerpo de Shaoran se detuvo evitando que el atacara a Sakura,al parecer,la conciencia de Shaoran pareció despertar completamente.

-_¡Maldito hechicero no te metas en lo que no te importa!_-discute el Hechicero de la muerte con la conciencia de Shaoran

-_No permitiré a que lastimes a la persona que más amo_-responde la conciencia de Shaoran

-_No podré controlarlo por más tiempo_-piensa el Hechicero-_Tendré que irme_-al decir esto,del cuerpo de Shaoran comenzó a salir una especie de aura negra que se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Shaoran,se desplomó en los brazos de Sakura,descansando plácidamente en los brazos de ella. Sakura,contempla el rostro de Shaoran y toca su rostro suavemente. En el rostro de Shaoran,se pudo apreciar una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Cómo logró el Hechicero ése poseer a Shaoran?-pregunta Tomoyo a su novio

-Debió obtener algo de Shaoran y hacer un hechizo muy antiguo para poseerlo-responde Eriol seriamente-Esa persona es muy peligrosa y creo que no es muy fácil de derrotarlo

-No me importa-dice Sakura de repente con una voz llena de furia-No importa todo lo que tenga que hacer para derrotarlo,tan sólo no quiero que más personas se involucren en esto y menos mi querido Shaoran-dice esto último con lágrimas en los ojos,cayéndoles unas cuantas en el rostro de su novio-¿Acaso esto no puede solucionarse fácilmente? Si él quiere las cartas,yo se las doy,tan sólo quiero que esta batalla se acabe rápidamente

-No te puedes rendir tan fácil Sakura-dice Shaoran abriendo los ojos-La Sakura que conozco no se rinde tan fácil y siempre lucha por encontrar la solución al problema. Como cuando tenías que atrapar las cartas Clow

-Es que... Ya no aguanto más-dice Sakura llorando-Cada vez presiento que el día de la batalla se acerca y...-dice respirando profundamente-... ¡No quiero que te arriesgues por mi,no quiero!

Shaoran se sienta y abraza a su novia,y le dice con ternura

-Siempre estaré contigo,no dudes de ello

Permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo. Tomoyo y Eriol,miraban la escena con tristeza y se dijeron entre sí.

-¿No habrá algo que impida esta batalla?-pregunta Tomoyo

-Esto es inevitable-responde Eriol serio-Ahora el Hechicero,no sólo quiere las cartas,sino acabar conmigo

-¿No recuerdas lo que le hiciste en el pasado? Quizás si lo recuerdas,encontraremos la forma de solucionar el problema y no tengamos que pelear

-No. No recuerdo nada. Todos los recuerdos del pasado,son muy confusos y no logro recordar nada

-Pobre Sakura-dice Tomoyo mirando a su amiga-Va a sufrir mucho

-Si-dice Eriol abrazando a su novia-Y creo que la batalla,está a punto de comenzar...

* * *

><p><strong>Y por ahora dejemos la historia hasta aquí,ya que mi imaginación se fue de viaje y la verdad no se me ocurre nada al respecto.<strong>

**Como recompensa,les dejaré a que decidan lo que vaya a pasar en el próximo capi.**

**Supongo que habrán muchas dudas con respecto al nuevo capi,por lo que me pueden mandar un review y se los aclaro en el próximo capi.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! ¡Mucha suerte a todos los que van a tener exámenes,porque yo lo voy a necesitar yo también!**

**P.s.: Para los que no saben,he subido un nuevo fic que se llama "La nueva Card Captor",por lo que les ruego a que pasen a leerla. Sé que crearán que yo me estoy copiando del trama de otra historia que hay ahí,por lo que les aclaro que NO estoy pirateando,tan sólo son coincidencias y ya sé me ocurrió una historia de ese tipo hace rato por lo que agradezco a que me comprendan. El trama de la historia y los personajes son totalmente diferentes,por lo que merece a que le echen un vistazo.**


	12. Una dulce propuesta

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya volví por enésima vez,espero que no se hallan mordido las uñas por mi desaparición,que ya no recuerdo el tiempo que lo haya hecho.**

**Bueno,basta de charlas y póngase a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12:Una dulce propuesta <strong>

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-pregunta Eriol muy seriamente a Shaoran-No habrá vuelta atrás,una vez que decidas esto

-Estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo-responde Shaoran con la misma seriedad que Eriol-Yo la amo más que a mi vida y no me voy a arrepentir de lo que vaya a hacer

-Si así lo dices,tan sólo me queda apoyarte-dice Eriol poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran y sonriéndole-Espero que pueda participar también

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?-dice Shaoran riendo,lo que hace que Eriol se enojara un poco-No creo que Tomoyo vaya a aceptar eso

Mientras Shaoran seguía riendo,a Eriol se le asoma una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios,lo que asustó un poco a Shaoran,ya que no había visto a su primo de esa manera.

-¿Q-qué pretendes hacer?-pregunta Shaoran tartamudeando

-No pretendo hacer nada-responde Eriol tranquilamente-Yo te voy a hacer algo-al terminar la frase Eriol comenzó a perseguir a Shaoran por toda la casa,tropezando a la pobre de sakura,derramando todo el té y las galletas sobre la misma. Tomoyo,quien salió de la cocina por los ruidos de la sala. Al salir,se encontró con una escena muy divertida:una Sakura tratando de limpiarse y haciéndole pucheros a Shaoran,reprochándole por todo lo sucedido;mientras que su propio novio,se reía a carcajadas por la escena que se armaba.

-Te dije que no corrieras por toda la casa-dice Sakura haciéndole un puchero a su novio

-No es mi culpa,fue la culpa de mi maldito primo-dice Shaoran señalando a Eriol,quien seguía riéndose y después volviendo a ver su novia-Por favor no te enojes conmigo

Sakura no escuchó palabra alguna y se fue directa a su cuarto,cerrando la puerta estruendosamente.

-¡Por culpa tuya! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!-dice Shaoran con un aura maligna,señalando a Eriol,quien se escondió detrás de Tomoyo

-Fuiste tú quien comenzó-dice Eriol

-¡Ahora me las vas a pagar!

Y otra vez comenzó la persecución,haciendo que a Tomoyo le saliera una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Al otro día...<em>

Sakura no le había dicho ni una palabra a Shaoran e incluso evitó mirarlo directamente. En el receso,Shaoran intentó buscar a Sakura para pedirle disculpas,pero esta siempre lo ignoraba,lo que hizo que Shaoran se pusiera un poco triste.

Tomoyo,al ver que había un ambiente tenso entre los dos,decidió hablar con su prima para ver qué pasaba.

-Sakura,¿te pasa algo?-pregunta Tomoyo acercándose a su prima,quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los árboles del patio de la escuela

Sakura al escuchar la voz de su prima y mejor amiga,despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo Tomoyo?

-Te noto muy distraída hoy,¿te pasa algo con Shaoran?

-No me pasa nada-responde Sakura con una sonrisa-Tan sólo...

-Sakura,tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea-dice Tomoyo tomando las manos de Sakura

-Yo... _"Le cuento a Tomoyo lo que vi ese día... No... No puedo hacerlo,si le digo se lo contará a Shaoran o a Eriol,no quiero que se preocupen de mi"_-piensa Sakura evitando los ojos de Tomoyo y volviéndola a ver nuevamente-No te preocupes que estoy bien,tan sólo estoy un poco cansada

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Claro que sí,no tengo por qué mentirte-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

En eso suena el timbre que indica que se acabó el receso,por lo que todos volvieron a su respectivo salón de clases.

* * *

><p>En lo que queda del día,Sakura estuvo distraída,viendo constantemente hacia la ventana,hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. Sakura estuvo caminando en dirección del parque,sentándose en uno de los columpios y balanceándose,perdiéndose completamente en sus pensamientos.<p>

Shaoran,quien la había seguido desde que salieron del colegio,se acercó a Sakura,quien no notó su presencia.

-Sakura-dijo Shaoran en voz baja,poniéndose a la altura en la que se encontraba Sakura,haciendo que ésta despertara de sus pensamientos y lo mirara fijamente.

Shaoran,notó que de los ojos de su novia se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas,por lo que las limpió. Sakura,abrazó a su novio fuertemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Shaoran al ver el acto de su novia,se limitó a abrazarla y preguntarle

-¿Qué pasó Sakura?

-Por favor,pase lo que pase no te alejes de mi,por favor no lo hagas-responde Sakura abrazando más fuertemente a su novio

-No lo voy a hacer y no lo haré nunca,te lo prometo-dice Shaoran separando a Sakura y arrodillándose ante ella,lo que hizo que ésta se pusiera confusa-Sakura,sé que no llevamos el tiempo suficiente juntos y sé lo que te voy a proponer es algo pronto,pero ya no puedo esperar más por lo que te pido que...

Shaoran saca una pequeña caja rosa de su bolsillo y le dice Sakura sinceramente

-Sakura,¿Te casarías conmigo cuando terminemos la preparatoria ?-Shaoran abre la caja,mostrándose un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón-Prometo cuidarte y amarte hasta el fin del mundo,prometo que te protegeré con mi vida,prometo que te haré feliz por el resto de mi vida,Sakura ¿Aceptarías?

Sakura,quien se encontraba callada,comenzó a sonreír y abraza a su novio diciéndole

-Claro que acepto

Shaoran al escuchar la respuesta de su novia,se levanta y abraza a su novia,dando vueltas,para luego unirse en un profundo y dulce beso.

En otra parte,dos personas se encontraban escondidas entre los arbustos mirando la escena.

-Qué bueno que esté todo arreglado-dice Tomoyo limpiándose las lágrimas

-Pero hay algo que no está bien-dice Eriol mirando a Tomoyo fijamente

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta Tomoyo con un poco de temor

Eriol se arrodilla como lo hizo Shaoran y saca una cajita de color azul oscuro. Al abrirla,se observa un anillo igual al de Shaoran.

-La verdad no sé por qué quise hacerlo,pero mi corazón me dice que lo haga,Tomoyo Daidouji,¿Te casarías conmigo cuando terminemos la preparatoria?

Tomoyo,comenzó a llorar nuevamente y le da la mano a Eriol,asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Eriol le puso el anillo a Tomoyo y ambos se unieron en un tierno beso...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,ahora dejemos la historia hasta aquí.<strong>

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo,pero ya casi llega el final de la historia,por lo que estén atentos,que puede que el capítulo siguiente sea el último de esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos por apoyarme en mi primer fic y gracias a todos los que lo leen,que siempre los recordaré en el corazón.**

**Espero que no me maten por mis locas ideas y disculpen si hay algun error ortográfico.  
><strong>

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**


End file.
